One Boy, One Girl
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: what happens when a certain girl meets a certain boy and they have to live together for a while with two crazy roomates. And what happens if this boy wants to impress this girl with the beautifle help of Miroku? MADDNESS! inu/kag mir/san MUWAHAHAA!
1. Meetings and Fires

Well! This is my first fanfic! Please oh please review and give me your opinions and suggestions! Thankz! (tear) I love you people!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha and none of you can stop me MUWAHAHAHHAAAAAAA! ( people flee from the sidewalk covering their children's ears mumbling things about crazy people and why there are things such as insane asylums'...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young boy with raven black hair and deep violet eyes sat at his computer. "Dam* why does my computer always have to freeze?" He looked down at his faithful, strong dog sitting at his feet. The dog looked up with pleading eyes "Oh all right boy.you always need to go out don't you?" with that said he put on his jacket, grabbed a leash, and walked out the door.  
  
*********  
  
"MOM!" a young girl with deep brown eyes and raven black hair screamed  
  
" The answer is 'NO' Kagome!"  
  
" But mom! You always tell me that I need to get outside! And I need to learn on my own! And go out with my friends!"  
  
" Kagome! You have to help your brother and grandfather with the shrine!"  
  
"but.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome ran out the door with tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair to her and she was fuming with the thought of injustice in her mind. She was around the age of nineteen and still living with her family because they needed her help with the shrine that was on their property. She had wanted to go for so long now. Get out on her own and start her own life. Every time her mom had refused that freedom and it just seemed to be getting worse " I'm nineteen, and, according to my family, going on four" she mumbled. More tears came to her eyes and she clenched her fists almost drawing blood because of her nails. Her footfalls slowed to a minimal crawl. She continued to walk regretfully toward the shrine when her eyes darted up. "Wait.I'm outside.. And alone.. I can run and be free like I wanted to.." she stopped in deep thought "Oh NO! Someone's coming! It's now or never!" with that last thought she darted. She ran as fast as she could as far away from the shrine as she could get. ********  
  
The boy was still out with his dog.  
  
(sigh) "come on boy! You've been leading me on for.." He looked down at his wrist to find his usual watch missing " Dam* well I don't know but it has been a while now!" The dog just turned to look up at his master and gave out a loud bark. The boy rolled his eyes "Oh all right lets go.."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome finally stopped to catch her breath. " Man.. I really need to get my money and food from the house. well I guess I can go back later and sneak in my room and. wait won't they be awake for a while. oh well I'll try really late maybe I will succeed." with that thought she turned around to slowly walk back to her house. She was well ware of the fact that her family would be up for a long time with their usual worry for her. " I'm glad they worry about me but sometimes. it's just too much" She continued to walk on.  
  
(note: okay people it is about an hour after Kagome decided to turn back.. I know a long time but it had to be done .) ********  
  
Kagome was almost to her home now when she saw a bright glow coming from the direction of her home. "What's that!?" she thought panicked. Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling and began running toward her house with speed she didn't even know she had. Kagome finally topped the steep hill that led to her house just to have her deepest fear be confirmed. "NO!" she creamed when she saw both her home and shrine covered in hot licking flames. She ran toward the house calling out her family's names.  
  
"Mama! Sota! Grandpa! Are you okay!?" she was still running trying to get closer to the burning building. She yelped as she felt herself trip and painfully twist her ankle beneath her. Tears began to sting at her eyes as she got up and continued to run. Soon she couldn't run anymore and she stopped in front of the door and knew there was no point trying to get inside. The door was covered in flames and even if she had kicked it down it was risking a back draft and the whole house collapsing. She backed away and fell to the floor crying endlessly. Her body was shaking with sobs as she held her head in her hands not able to think strait. " I love you!" she yelled more tears pouring out. " I loved them so much and the last time I saw them I was in a fight with them" her body just shook harder with that thought.  
  
" I loved you so much!" she yelled once again. For the sake of her own family she pulled her cell phone out and called the fire department. She was just about to get up and leave when she saw something furry running toward her. "Buyo!" she exclaimed. " Oh, Buyo at least you survived.you can keep me from going insane" she sobbed. With that said she picked Buyo up held him in her arms and ran in a blind fury unable to turn back knowing it would hurt her too much. "Why me!?" she yelled out not knowing where she was going. Finally, she collapsed in a dark alleyway and cried her heart out as Buyo tried fruitlessly to cheer her up with prods and snuggles. She realized it was no use trying to help herself as she lay down and tried to calm herself. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her ankle as she remembered how she had fallen before.  
  
************  
  
The dog suddenly struck in a pointing position. "huh? What is it boy?" The young boy turned the corner to hear gentle sobs coming from the next alleyway up. He gently padded up to the corner and looked around it to see a girl and her cat. " what's this? She looks like a 'good girl' why would she be out this late at night.and why is she crying.. Maybe I should help her out. she has to be cold. Maybe.maybe I should wait until she settles down a little.I don't want to startle her.." the boy stood there staring in thought knowing what to do. He hated it when girls cried. He finally broke out of his trance to find she had settled down. He gently walked up to the girl and carefully stroked her face.  
  
"hey.are you all right?" the girl opened her eyes to find deep purple once staring back at her. She leapt up and struggled to crawl away putting her arms above her head. "Oh please don't hurt me!" she wailed "Hey, hey, hey! It's all right I won't hurt you! I wanted to help you.what is someone like you doing out in the middle of the night like this huh?" "What's your name?" she asked stubbornly.  
  
" hmmm? My name is Inuyasha. And if you don't mind me asking what is yours?" "My-My name Kagome.." " Really, I promise I won't hurt you..please trust me." " I won't trust you until you tell me why you are out so late." He smiled at that. "Well you see.. My dog here, Taylor, he has this thing about always having to go out for walks, and it always seems to be at night too. I don't know what his deal is there. He wanted me to take him out and there was no use fighting him because when it's something like that he won't stop barking. And, it pi**es off the neighbors and not to mention hurts my ears. I didn't intend to be out this long but he caught the scent of either you or your cat and kept leading me toward you. I had nothing better to do so I just followed especially because he probably wouldn't leave me a lone all night if I ignored his request." She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
" I trust you.but please don't hurt me." "Don't' worry I won't" he said as he picked up the girl. "Hey what are you doing!?" she yelled blushing like mad. "What? You didn't think I was going to leave you there now did you? You would probably freeze to death anyway." She was wearing her normal school uniform not having time to change before. She nodded dumbly as shivered in his arms with gentle snow falling around them. Kagome clutched to Inuyasha's coat desperately trying to get some of his body warmth.  
  
He slid his hand through the hole in the dogs leash and walked on.  
  
(note: the dog knew better than to chase the cat so he stayed at Inuyasha's side the whole time)  
  
" Hey, Kagome, just go to sleep you must be exhausted we'll figure it out tomorrow." With that she nodded and let her eyes close somehow comforted in the strong arms of a stranger. "aw sh*t!" he mumbled. He had forgotten the cat. He turned around to be greeted by a loud meow. " oh, good you followed! Hey do you think you could like balance on my shoulder or something?" as if the cat understood he jumped onto his shoulders as he bent down. He always did have a way with animals.... He gently looked down into Kagome slumbering face and smiled as he continued to walk down the dark streets of Tokyo with the snow slowly falling.  
  
  
  
Well there it is! Please review and be brutally honest! Oh and as you noticed I blanked out all the cuss words I just can't cuss in stories no questions asked I just can't but I do think it would be totally OOC ( out of character) to have him be a 'clean' speaker. Sorry it was so short it just makes it easier for me to update it more madness to come! MUWAHAHAHAAAA! See you tomorrow! [pic] 


	2. Kareoke madness

Inuyasha walked up to the door and using his hand while difficulty trying to balance everything in his arms, he stroked Kagome's hair.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." He gently whispered. "We are here. Please wake up."  
  
Her eyes gently opened and looked up at him. "We're here Kagome." She nodded and grabbed Buyo off his shoulder while he set her down.  
  
"Kagome, this is a warning, I have two roommates. Miroku and Sango. Judging by the music coming from the other side of this door they are probably doing something crazy. But, I think you'll like Sango she is one year older than you.wait ..how old are you?"  
  
" I'm nineteen." She acknowledged. "Ya that's what I figured. Your one year younger than her... Do you mind if I tell them how I found you?" "That's okay you can." "Alright."  
  
Sure enough, as Inuyasha had thought when he walked through the door good ol' Miroku was there singing Karaoke "Hit me Baby One More Time" in his own words.  
  
"My loneliness is killing me. I must confess I still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a siiiiiiiiiiiiiiign! F*** me baby one more time!"  
  
*****WHACK******* "YOU PERVERT!" a very miffed Sango screamed. " Well hey! Isn't that what it means?" Miroku groaned rubbing his new lump on his head. Sango just gave him the I-can't-believe-you-said-that-and-if-you-do-that- again-I'm-not-going-to-go-so-easy-on-you-next-time-and-I-can't-believe-I- can-fit-so-many-descriptive-words-in-one-look death glare.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there with their jaws wide open.  
  
"I am so sorry you had to see that." He said sympathetically to Kagome as he walked over to Miroku and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"This is Sango and this is Miroku." He said gesturing to the two.  
  
"And Miroku I just want to explain this to you before you get some really perverted notion in your head. This is Kagome. I met her today and she ran away from home. Don't question it. We will come down to it later on but she will be staying here for a while." Inuyasha said matter-o-factly.  
  
" Well hello there. As he said I'm Sango and I'm delighted to meat you! Hey why don't you sing Karaoke with us it might just lighten up your mood! Please?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Well alright." She figured it would be fruitless to deny it and she needed her spirits lifted anyway.  
  
"Here! There are the microphones. Why don't you and Inuyasha sing?!" Miroku said while handing over the microphones.  
  
Well after a while of convincing and several soda cans and sweet 'N Low packets later.. .. .  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie wooooooooorld! Life in plastic it's fantastic! You can brush my hair undress me everywheeeeeeeeeeeere! Imagination life is your creation!!!!!  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Come on Barbie let's go party!"  
  
Sango and Miroku:  
  
"aah! Ah! Ah! yaaa!"  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Come on Barbie let's go party!"  
  
Miroku and Sango:  
  
"oooooooOHOH oooooooooOHOH!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Come on Barbie let's go party!"  
  
Miroku and Sango:  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah Yaaaaa!"  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Come on Barbie let's go party!"  
  
Miroku and Sango:  
  
"oooooooOHOH oooooooooOHOH!!!!!!!"  
  
All:  
  
"I'm a Barbie GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
and of course the karaoke madness continued..  
  
Kagome: "WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR!?"  
  
Sango: "ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN' SAY IT AGAIN!"  
  
And continues....  
  
Inuyasha: "Love SHAQ!"  
  
Miroku: "Goin to the love shaq!"  
  
Sango and Kagome: "Love shaq! Goin to the love shaq! Love SHAQ! Goin' to the looooooOOOOOOoooooove shAAAAAAAAaaaaQ!  
  
All: " LOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOoooooove SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQ!"  
  
The next morning..... .. .  
  
Inuyasha could be found sprawled out on the floor with a soda can wrapped in his hand, chips spread over his body, and whipped cream in his hair and mouth. While Miroku had his own problems with Hidden Valley Ranch gently laying half way in his hand with the tasty liquid speared over his lips, chin, and face with a puddle of it next to him.  
  
Kagome and Sango had peanut butter and honey spread over their hands and faces. Whip cream cans could be found in their hands with its contents surrounding them on the floor.  
  
Whipped cream, Honey, ranch, wonder bread, Sweet 'N Low packets, peanut butter, chips, and a variety of soda cans littered the floor and the seemingly drunk bodies unconscious on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to awaken with a bad headache from the caffien-sugar high the night before.  
  
" Aww.sh*t my head..and what the he** happened here!?" Inuyasha looked at the other inhabitants of the room and fell on the floor laughing still dizzy from all the sugar. He looked down to find a conveniently placed camera on the floor. He picked it up and starting snapping away like some crazy Poperatsee. By the time he was done he was laughing like a mad man at his brilliant work just to be discouraged with the fact he found a pile of pictures to the right of him. He picked them up and...  
  
" WHAT IN THE SEVEN HE**S IS THIS!?" he screamed.  
  
Miroku moaned and got up while the other two stirred and got up drowsily to see what was the matter.  
  
" uhhhh.what's wrooooong?" Miroku slurred.  
  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha said with a blush and panicked look upon his face.  
  
Kagome stealthily snuck up behind him and stole the pictures in his hands. She busted out laughing seeing the pictures of Inuyasha and Miroku dressed in dresses with wigs. Sure enough when she looked to a corner of the disastrous room she found the wigs and dresses carelessly thrown to the side with jugs of now melting ice cream on it. As she continued to scan that area of the room with tears of laughter in her eyes she noticed a pile of boys clothes.  
  
This time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. She looked at the next picture to see her and Sango with piece signs in boys clothes. They looked down at themselves and to their dismay they were still wearing it. They felt a little better to find their clothes in the bathroom rather than in the middle of the room where the boys could see them change.  
  
" Miroku." Sango warned.  
  
" what hunney? Afraid I saw you?"  
  
***********WHACK************  
  
" I was only joking!" he whimpered.  
  
" Fell a little more lively since when I found you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Ya.Thank you."  
  
"No prob." He said smiling  
  
" Look we can discuss what happened when you fee l like it okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait.." Inuyasha suddenly got a panicked look.  
  
"What.?" The others asked a little worried.  
  
"Where's your cat and my dog!?"  
  
"Buyo!" Kagome yelled  
  
They all ran into he other room to find the dog and the cat both slumbering together in a pile of unrolled toilet paper courteously of Buyo. They all rolled their eyes because they were annoyed that they worried so much over nothing.  
  
" Well.. I think this is going to be an interesting summer.." Miroku said still staring at the cat and dog.  
  
The rest nodded dumbly.  
  
Weellllllll there it is! I'll put up the next chapter tom! Well review please more madness to come! MUWAHAHAHAHAAA! 


	3. Admitting and one BAD cleaning day

OMG thank you for the reveiws! (tear) I love you people! I would like to say thanx to:  
  
EclipseKlutz-- LOL- this was wondrful!!! Extremely funny tooo!!!!! Cant wait 4 the nxt chapter!!!!! Ill bne updating it about everyday until it is done if I can by the way! ^o^  
  
And  
  
Araki-chan() I never knew that Miroku sings Britney Spears and eat Hidden Valley Ranch alone. @_@ Anyways, great story!^-^  
  
And  
  
My friend who sent a review under my name (sweatdrop) .  
  
Thank you people! (bursts into tears as people fruitlessly try to calm her.)  
  
Disclaimer: (suddenly stops crying and snaps head up to look at audience making a large whipping noise..and smiles warmly.) MUWAHAHAAAA! I DO I DO I DO OWN INUYASHA! Well okay I don't. but you know what!? I do own Miroku's addiction to Hidden Valley Ranch! And the fact that they all get high on Sweet 'N Low straight! MUWAHAHHAAA! (people drag her away as children cry and people flee.)  
  
"Dam*it! I don't waaaant to clean anymore and I really don't know where the h*ll we got off with eating Sweet 'N Low pure.." Inuyasha wined. His eyes darted to the newly clean couch. "and why in the h*ll are you not helping?" he snapped grumpily to Miroku who was "resting from a hard days work" (which he really didn't do at all..) on the couch shoving Sweet 'N Low in his mouth.  
  
"Why! Your hostility towards me is quite offending Inuyasha!"  
  
"Gimme that dam*it!." Inuyasha growled while grabbing the Sweet 'N Low out of his hand and throwing it into the large trash bag he was dragging around the room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome piped in.she had a strange look on her face that maid Inuyasha pay very close attention. "what is it Kagome.?"  
  
"Inuyasha can I please take a break from cleaning?" she asked politely. "Umm.. Sure..."  
  
With that said she headed to the other room but before she could get in she was stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
" Umm do you need anything? Umm..food.uh..anything?" "No I'm okay thank you."  
  
*"why in the seven he**s did I just do that!?" * he was looking around the room panicked.  
  
"Umm Inuyasha? What is your deal dude?" Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow to the man sitting on the couch that had seconds before been singing "American Woman".  
  
"I really think you need to lay off the Sweet 'N Low and ranch dressing.especially for you to be talking like that."  
  
Oh come on homeslice! We live in the hood Homie G ya know what I mean dog?" Miroku was looking waaaaaaaaaaay too cheerful.. Inuyasha was about to walk over there and whack him upside the head before Sango had already done it for him.  
  
"Miroku what is your problem!?" she screeched.  
  
"What baby? Did I say something? Gimme some sugar!"  
  
***********WHACK**********  
  
"You stupid egotistical jerk!.." she was about to continue on when she heard a string of very colorful words behind her..  
  
" Shut the f*** up everyone! Da** it why in the he** do they call these f****ing things extra da** strong if the whole f***ing bag is going to break!?"  
  
Everyone turned in amazement to see Inuyasha on the floor clutching his head with his long black hair tousled like some mad angry cave man rocking back and forth, Traumatized, because the giant trash bag he was holding was sprawled out next to him with a big gaping hole in it, where all the contents, had littered that almost-clean room.  
  
" Inuyasha come on... I think you need a little Aspirin and Niquil or something.. You need to lie down..." Sango said sympathetically. "I don't need any of that da** stuff woman!."  
  
"Inuyasha I really think you need rest you were the one doing most of the work and drinking the most soda last night."  
  
"Excuse me what are trying to say by that!?"  
  
Sango and Inuyasha were at each others throats becoming more violent by the second while you could hear the merry and delirious singing of "Man I Feel Like A Woman" by Miroku who unfortunately for everyone else, had gotten the Sweet 'N Low out of the trash and was merrily chugging both that and Ranch Dressing straight..  
  
Kagome was in the other room crying broken-heartedly. Her shoulders were once again rocking with her heavy sobs. She could here yelling, thrashing, and singing from the other room. She heard foot steps heading towards the door but she was so depressed she didn't give it any attention.  
  
Outside the door..  
  
"Dam*it! That's it! I'm not fighting anymore my headache is way too big and shut the F*** up Miroku!"  
  
He walked through the door to be caught off guard by Kagome "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this is where you came to---WOAH! W-why are you crying!? St-stop! No crying! Please don't cry!" he ran over to her and starting shaking her. "Hey! Stop! Right now!" but he realized that comment just made her sob harder.  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's wrong do you mind telling me?"  
  
"I just I just (sob) I..It's all my fault!" she yelled as she collapsed onto Inuyasha hysterically crying. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do and he had a mad blush on his face.  
  
"Umm Kagome..please umm can you please try to tell me?...I want to help!" he just couldn't take her crying anymore it was driving him mad. He figured she wasn't going to stop so he just did what his first instinct told him to do-he hugged her to him and said in a soothing voice:  
  
"Hey I'm sure it isn't your fault. Calm down shhh. Shhh. It's all right I'm here for ya. I won't leave just breath in and out and try calm down."  
  
She was having difficulty stopping because when she started to clam down she would think about her last conversation with her family and start all over again. She acknowledged him by squeezing his hand that had previously been rubbing circles on her back. He knew she was listening so he continued to talk to her even though she was unable to give a true response.  
  
" Hey we'll be here for you. I'm not sure what happened but I'm sure I can help you. Just.. whenever you need me..I'm here and that is all I wanted you to know."  
  
Her breathing became more stable and she was taking deep breathes thinking that it was the only time she was ready to tell him what happened and that she had to get a hold of herself to do so. He noticed this and gave her some encouraging advice he had once seen a mother give to her child when it was crying.  
  
"Feel my chest..it is going up and down. Try to make your chest do the same as mine. Deep breathes. Good you're all right." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head and waited for her to collect herself enough to do whatever she wanted to do.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she said shakily.  
  
"hmmm?" he asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"Do you mind if I tell you what made me cry?"  
  
This caught his attention he opened his eyes and faced her.  
  
"Go ahead take your time.. I'll wait for you to finish before I say something okay?" she nodded.  
  
(note: this whole dialog is REALLY shaky ya know like if you just cried for an hour and there were many pauses to pull yourself back together okay? Kk!)  
  
" You see.. I'm nineteen like I told you and I wanted to move out of my house. My mom won't let me go out and start my own life. I lived with my grandpa, her, and my little brother Sota, who I loved so much. I was in a fight and I told her I needed to get out but she just said no and sent me to work on the shrine on our property with grandpa and Sota. I was outside and we were going to work on it at night and I decided to run. I realized that I needed to get my stuff but I couldn't have waited to leave before because someone was coming. I was to return sneak my stuff out and leave a note or something. I decided I could visit them or send them a letter when I was ready. When I got back.... The shrine and the house were on fire. The only one who made it through was Buyo. I called the fire department and ran. You found me after that..and that is my story.."  
  
The whole time she saw every image vivid in her mind causing her to have trouble telling the story. She had kept her eyes closed the whole time and finally looked up to find a VERY concerned Inuyasha. (those tears really do get to him..)  
  
" I understand Kagome. Hmmmm... I don't know what to do right now to help you but I am sure they know that you meant no harm in running away. The truth is I did the same thing. I packed my stuff and ran. They wouldn't let me do anything..The most I can do for you right now..is try to make you feel better about it all!! Why don't we just try to have fun with the other phcycoes outside the door! I bet it'll make you feel better! Please!" He made the best pout face he could (O.O Inuyasha pout? Not likely but wouldn't that just make your heart melt? Ladies out there! Anyone! Don't you think!?)  
  
"Okay..and Thank you!" she smiled warmly at him through her tear streaked face.  
  
"Hey no problem." He blushed wildly and hid his face with his extremely unruly hair ( He never brushed it and neither did the others brush theirs so they all looked like convicts on parade) She giggled and then the door opened and Miroku and Sango popped their heads in.  
  
"Umm Inuyasha.me and the lecher here cleaned up the broken bag and soo.everything okay here.? Heh heh heh!?"  
  
"Ya everything is fine I'll tell you later all right?"  
  
They nodded and then sat on the bed with them.  
  
"So Inuyasha.. Why art Thou blushing?"  
  
"Cut down on the cr*p Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he found a 'hidden' bag of Sweet 'N Low on the inside of his shirt (Clearly evident form the front O.O).  
  
"Inuyasha can I talk to ye?"  
  
"If you quit talkin like that dumba**"  
  
"Okay okay I need to talk to you now get over here!"  
  
Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow and followed him out the door to a 'secret' bush. Which was actually quite wide out in the open. Once they were sure the girls weren't there and that no 'secret spies' or 'squirrels' were their Miroku continued his conversation with Inuyasha.  
  
"SOOOOOOOOoooooooo Inuyasha.. you want to impress her don't you!?"  
  
"WHAT. IN. THE. SEVEN. HE**S. ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"  
  
" Don't deny it Inuyasha you like Kagome and if you don't there is obviously and attraction!" Miroku said oh so mater-o-factly  
  
*********BLUSH********  
  
"Wh-wha-what!?" Inuyash stuttered trying hard not to give away his oh-so- obvious answer.  
  
"Look Inuyasha.I will help you..and it'll all be part of my 'Fool Proof' method on how to get a girl!"  
  
"oh god help us all." Inuyasha muttered under his breath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is my next chappie! A lil Inu/Kag fluff there but wait till Miroku starts helping Inuyasha O.o fights, anger, rage, love, extreme ebarrasment, and death to a certain priest to come! Oh when will the madness stop!? Sorry if this chapter was a lil boring but with Miroku aboard the 'Fool Proof' (rolls eyes) Love Boat all he** is going to break loose! (what you think ? that it would be peaceful? 'wink') Oh and I just wanted to let you know that Kikyo will NOT be in this story. I was seriously thinking about it and I decided that Miroku is going to cause enough trouble along with Lady Sango. But that may change so don't take my word for it.oh and later on yes Kirara will be in the story! Just drop one tail and make it's eyes a normal catly blue or something! Thank-ye!  
  
(note: Miroku really doesn't die. I wouldn't be that mean.hey don't point your finger at how I killed Kagome's Family! You don't know what happens there either so there (sticks tongue out)  
  
Next chappie up tomorrow! 


	4. Oo Miroku's BEAUTIFLE plans

Sorry I did this so fast I didn't get any reviews that I know of so I will acknowledge them tomorrow in the next chappie! (why do I call it a 'chappie'!?)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know what. I love Inuyasha! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEE you! But I think you and Kagome-sama belong togeeeeeether!... You know what! I will buy Inuyasha offa you if you are reading this for the little money I have! :::pulls out 25 cents::::::....I'll have $2.25 by next weak! (frantically looks around for loose change..)  
  
  
  
By the way people! This is the next day! (in the story)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-O.o Miroku's BEAUTIFLE plans  
  
"I really don't think this is going to work Miroku." Inuyasha whispered worrying for his own safety, and, mentally questioning himself for why he would even want anything to do with Kagome.  
  
"Look it can't fail! That is why it is 'Fool Proof'" Miroku said confidently as they both crouched behind the sofa spying on the girls.  
  
"Fool proof my a**." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Miroku questioned curious.  
  
"Oh nothing you stupid, perv that is going to screw my love life over!."  
  
"I am not going to screw your love life over Inuyasha!"  
  
"Damnit! Prove it then!"  
  
With that Miroku pulled out an add in the newspaper and he read aloud:  
  
"Starting This Saturday (it's Friday today) The local park 'Moonlit' is going to be hosting a special entertainment system. Any couple can come and enjoy the moonlit park with a lovely pond, gardens, and then fireworks at 12:00 a.m. It is garenteed to please and give you some 'special' alone time with your lucky partner. The park opens at 10:00 p.m. and will be opened until 4:00 a.m. The park will not be open during the day for the trail time of this spectacular event.... Then it goes on about the history of the stupid place so go on my point is ask her! We have a plan! Do it!"  
  
"It's just so crazy it just might work!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"What might work?" Miroku asked while he snuck another Sweet 'N Low packet into his shirt.  
  
" Nothing! And gimme that dam*it! You have got to stop the madness of it all Miroku!" Inuyasha said while grabbing the packet, making sure he didn't have anymore, and realizing he had no place to put it, he ate it himself.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Miroku whimpered like a two year old.  
  
"Well life isn't fair dam*it!" Inuyasha said harshly as he crawled on his hands and knees, grabbing the clip of newspaper Miroku had, and backing out of the room unseen.  
  
He was glad that his townhouse was clean again complete with polished lava lamp and all the 'kewl' lights on the walls including his famous sign that hung over the bathroom door that stated: "Welcome to the He** Hole". Some friend had made it for him and he couldn't resist putting it up.  
  
"Now how to do this.." He mumbled to himself. He decided to listen to the girls conversation to make sure he was making good timing.  
  
"Your cat is so cute!"  
  
"I know! He is just so fuzzy, and warm, and playful!"  
  
"I love your cat!"  
  
"I love him too he's my baby!"  
  
::::::::silence::::::::::  
  
"I love your cat!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "cats." he murmured  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought on how in the world he was going to pull this off when he heard singing to the right of him.  
  
"Don't speak I know just what you thinking and I don't need your reasons don't tell me cuz it hurts no no! hush hush darlin hush hush dar---"  
  
a hand slapped over his mouth and Inuyasha gave him the 'what-in-the-hell- is-your-problem-you-need-to-get-hold-of-your-idiotic-actions-you-perv-and- how-in-the-hell-am-supposed-to-pull-this-off-geniouse? Glare.  
  
As if Miroku understood he said:  
  
"Oh! I know what to do I'll break the ice!"  
  
"My a** you will!" Inuyasha whispered fiercely. Before Inuyasha could do anything Miroku was already sitting with the girls.  
  
*************Whack***********  
  
"Why in the.!? Miroku why do you ALWAYZ have to touch me?" she was begging for the answer.  
  
"because I love you darlin!" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well ummm heh heh Miroku I didn't know I ju---"  
  
Inuyasha slapped his hand over his face and shook his head in the corner. Sango and Miroku were kissing now. "That perve---" Inuyasha realized what Miroku had done. Miroku had finally gotten what he wanted while leaving Kagome awkwardly sitting there not having one idea of what to do.  
  
Inuyasha walked in trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Hey Kagome..."  
  
he laughed nervously. Kagome did the same in return trying to ignore the EXTREME kissing a few inches from them on the couch.  
  
"Umm Kagome.maybe we should leave em alone? Eheh!?"  
  
::::::awkward silence:::::::::  
  
"Sure!" they both ran out of the room as the kissing was getting :ahem: well kissy-ish.  
  
"So Kagome.what is going on..feel better about.:ahem: what happened?" He felt guilty bringing up the subject (oh how those tears got to him..)  
  
"Yes much better actually. You made me realize that to a beginning there is an end including to sorrow..it's is just anything worth having is never easily obtained. Thank you."  
  
"Ummm . no problem." He was feeling really awkward now and he was basically what I would call 'Geeking Out' from what Kagome was involuntarily doing to him.  
  
An idea finally struck him and he decided to try it out (anything to break the silence...)  
  
"So Kagome is there anything we can do to maybe cheer you up? I mean you know there has got to be something that you liked to do before you came here." He said bravely.  
  
"Yes acctually." She stated. " I always walk in the park. You know the one they call 'Moonlit'..such a pretty park."  
  
Inuyasha could have fainted on the spot but determination, the fear of the awkward silence, and the urge to block out what might be going on in the other room stopped him from doing so.  
  
"Oh well I heard something about that park having some 'thing' tomorrow night.doyouwannagowithme!?" he spat out.  
  
" Sure! It would probably cheer me up." She said with a warm smile. "But I heard it was for couples."  
  
"We could always tell them we are get in and then spend the time there as if it were just like any other day. And besides cupid sure struck one he** of a funny bone in there." He said gesturing to the room Miroku and Sango were in. "they'll probably go too."  
  
"okay!" she said energetically. " It should be fun!"  
  
But oh so little did she know... They walked into the other room to have to turn right back around disgusted at the kissy-ish kissing. ( I couldn't think of any other way to put it k! Lets just say it was REALLY bad heh heh.)  
  
"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango Giggled and then sat up straight.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both shook their heads.  
  
"Look me and Kagome are going to that weird thing at the park tomorrow night are you two going together or what!?" With that the other two looked at each other, giggled, and then agreed to go.  
  
The girls sat on the couch and continued another wongo conversation while the boys went into the other room. "thanks for making Kagome alone Miroku." Inuyasha said plainly not enjoying the fact that he had seen the 'kissy-ish kissing'.  
  
"And thank you Inuyasha for getting Sango to go out with me.."  
  
"No prob."  
  
But little did they know..(am I repeating myself!?)  
  
Well I cant believe I got two chapters done tonight maybe ill get two more done tomorrow! Well as you might guess there is extreme madness at the park and many more of Miroku's plans.and what happens if Sango gets into Miroku's loop!? .... .. . May the Dragon of Dumb Luck shine upon them... 


	5. One Dramatic Shopping Day and The 'Plans...

I still don't have that many reviews :::tear::::: but I'm going to playthis story out to the end!!! And I would like to say thank you to the following person:  
  
Thesmartazngirl (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=270458) This is good write more  
  
And  
  
From: Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=19539) Yay!! I got to log in! Anyways, this if is getting crazy and funny lol! I love it! I want to see it continued!!!rnrnSigned,rnInuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
And  
  
lindy*girl() This is cute! What's going to happen next? Huh,huh?  
  
And  
  
From: yo() i like it  
  
(tear) Thank you!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Note: Any dialog written in parentheses is thinking like ("hello")  
  
Disclaimer: :::grumpily:::: I don't own Inuyasha but oh will I in the future! You will all bow to me! MUWAHAHAHAAA! Because I have a plan...oh what a plan do I have! I have a plan on how to take over the world with the use of: Frozen waffles, fire, cow-tipping, squirrels, Gum, and acorns!!!!!! MUWAHAHHAAAA!  
  
:::being dragged away by the "Insane Institute For The Mentally Disturbed And Challenged" people:::::  
  
  
  
  
  
One dramatic shopping day and the plans commence!!!!!  
  
"Look everyone I'm going to bed!" Inuyasha yelled over Miroku's singing of "Hey Mister DJ" by Madonna. (is that the name of the song? Or is it 'Dance With my Baby?" oh well you know what I'm talking about don't you?)  
  
"I wanna dance with my ba... . . . . .:::pause::: A whole new world!!!!!!! A dazzling place I never knew! Goodnight Inuyasha!"  
  
"Holy He**s Miroku don't you know that cr*p Can kill you!?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku while once again taking the Sweet 'N Low out of his hand. This time he took the whole box put it in a trash bag and threw it out the window where it landed in a dumpster that was to be emptied tomorrow.  
  
"No! Don't you know how good that stuff is!?" Miroku said Shakily in a it's- so-wonderful-I-can't-believe-you-can-do-that-without-flinching look.  
  
Sango was on the phone and when she had gotten off she had news to tell.  
  
"Hey guys my brother Kohaku is going to drop by in a couple of minutes to give me my cat Kirara (for those of you who don't know it is pronounced Kilala) I hope you wont mind another pet in the house. I'll take care of her!"  
  
":::sigh::: why not. but if anything dies I warned you.see 'this is a warning'. There. I warned you okay?"  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha went into the other room where he lay down on the couch. He was sleeping there because Kagome had been sleeping in his bed.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed too you guys." Kagome added in sleepily.  
  
She headed to his room. The others decided that once Kohaku came they were going to bed too.  
  
It was around 1:00 a.m. when Kagome woke Inuyasha up.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm cold!" she whimpered.  
  
"fine come on." He said drowsily as he headed to his room with Kagome. He hopped in bed with her and said.  
  
"The others are using all the blankets ill just share my body heat k?"  
  
"ummm...ookay." She said a little unsure. But to her relief all he did was put his head on her neck and fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly Taylor jumped onto the bed with Buyo. (Apparently the fat cat had become the dog's companion.) Inuyasha woke up with the heavy weight on his head and realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh sh*t." he said  
  
"What Inuyasha.?" Kagome questioned a little unsure of what he was going to say.  
  
"Listen."  
  
:::creek::: :::crack::::  
  
"What is that Inuyasha..?"  
  
"That would be the sound of my bed breaking."  
  
"Why is your bed going to break!?" she asked panicked.  
  
"It was already beat up from the move and this was my parents, and it's old. And we weigh a lot all together."  
  
With that said the bed gave a moan and the wood snapped on one side then the other causing Inuyasha to fall of the bed with a yelp. Kagome screamed and the dog jumped off the bed while Buyo hid under the covers.  
  
"owwwww my head dam*it!" Inuyasha whined  
  
"You okay Inuyasha!? The bed didn't fall on you did it!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ya I'm fine but I'm sure as h*ll going to beat my dog's a**!"  
  
Kagome knew he wasn't going to and Inuyasha just gave up and got back into the now lopsided bed.  
  
"goo'night K'gome." Inuyasha said muffled through the pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay well don't get mad at me if you get the wrong idea." She said to him as she snuggled against his chest for warmth and fell asleep.  
  
It was the next morning at 5:00 a.m. Sango was up and so was Miroku. Sango snuck into Inuyasha's room and tapped Kagome awake.  
  
"com'on Kagome!" she whispered while Miroku snuck into the room.  
  
"Woah.you two broke the bed... never knew you two were so strong.. Or that Inuyasha would." he was cut off short by Sango and Kagome who had slapped hands over his mouth with death glares. They dragged him outside the room and proceeded in beating the sh*t out of him for his last comment.  
  
It was now 5:3o a.m. and the two girls ran into Inuyasha's room and started yelling at him to wake him up..quite energetically.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! Wake up wake up wake up whatcha doin!? I like mornings they are kewl! I also like sunsets those are kewl too! What are you doing!? Come on wake up it's a nice day! Or actually morning! It's a great morning to eat or to sleep or to jump up and down or to run up a hill or to run across the room or to kill something or to play jump rope or to yell or to fly or to go to an airport or to go shopping OH I LOVE SHOPPING!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"What the h*ll are you on?" Inuyasha asked drowsily.  
  
" what are we on? Hey waddaya mean whaddaya mean whaddaya mean!? We aren't 'on' anything are we Kagome are we are we are we????????"  
  
"no we aren't nope no! no na ah! Nope never why no no no we are not are we Sango!?????????"  
  
"No I don't think so nope na ah why would we nope nope!"  
  
"Shut up!!!!!!!!! What do you have in your hands and who gave it to you!?" Inuyasha yelled not liking his rude awakening with two crazy girls.  
  
"HUH!? Oh this is Expresso! And Miroku gave it to us uhuh! He did yup! Yes!" the girls screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh boy.." Inuyasha moaned as he went into the other room where pained yelps could be heard out of Miroku.  
  
It was now 5:5o a.m. and they were all siting down at the breakfast table snacking on toast.  
  
" Inuyasha! We are all going to go shopping today! Like right now!" the girls screamed clearly excited.  
  
"And why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha! We have money and we need to get something to wear for tonight!"  
  
"Oh sh*t I forgot about that! Okay we can all go and how do you suppose the mall will be open!?"  
  
"It's a super sale today! And every store opens umm..ten minutes ago! Now lets get out of here!" Kagome squealed happily.  
  
And so they headed to the mall....  
  
"me and Sango are going to go to our stores! And you two can go to yours! We'll meet back here for lunch at...11:oo that's five hours from now that should be enough time!" Kagome said a little calmer from this morning but still clearly excited nonetheless. Before either of the boys could respond the girls were off to some off their girly-ish girl stores where they clothes and stuff.  
  
Sango and Kagome were in one of there stores with two baskets each just piling in the clothes..  
  
"Oh isn't this pretty Kagome!?" Sango screeched when she found a particularly 'stylish' shirt.  
  
"Oh it's adorable!" Kagome agreed as Sango threw it in her other empty baskets. Then they headed to the accessories..  
  
The boys were in one of you know 'those' stores with you know where boys go to 'shop' for clothes.  
  
"Umm.this is kewl I guess.." Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded.  
  
They kind of just sat around in the same spot until a young girl came over to help them.  
  
"Is there anything I could help you with sirs.?" she asked politely in a business sort of tone.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's ear and told him to lay off the women just this once or he would get the 'sh*t beaten out of him'. Miroku nodded clearly afraid of Inuyasha.  
  
"You see you know that thing at the 'Moonlit' park tonight we need something to wear." Inuyasha stated  
  
"Oh yes I do! And I can help you.you have money right?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" they basically went on a major shopping incident with this girl leading them around the store picking out clothes for them as if she were a professional dresser.  
  
"EEK!" Kagome screamed picking up red nailpolish with sparkly stuff. "OH THAT'S AWESOME!" Sango piped in.  
  
the time passed.and passed.and passed while the boys still sat there with that girl nodding as if they understood everything she was saying about 'fashion'. The girls continued to buy out stores and squeal with delight with every new discovery.  
  
And finally after a lot of shopping and a lot of credit card scanning they met for lunch at the restaurant in the mall. The girls had about fourteen bags each. (they paid people at stores to help them carry it) while the boys had about eight bags each. (come one they can carry that on their own they're macho!)  
  
"I'm starving!" Inuyasha whimpered.  
  
"Ya..." they all agreed. They sat down at a table and Inuyasha had to constantly slap Miroku's hand from reaching to the Sweet 'N Low and Sango.  
  
Eventually they got there food and Inuyasha was done in a heart beat causing everyone to stare in awe while they ate their own food.  
  
Doing a 'group drag' or carrying around all the stuff they had until they got to Inuyasha's car, was quite hard.  
  
Inuyasha sat at the wheel and decided to have a little 'fun' witch also included the almost-heart attacks of the others.  
  
He swerved around the corner as if he was some car stunt man (which he would make a good one..) and then did a perfect 180 in the middle of the empty road. Sango and Kagome hugged themselves together while creaming bloody murder. Miroku clung to the side of the door with his eyes shut mumbling to himself as if he were going insane. Inuyasha just laughed madly and cotinued to drive like a maniac, driving 97 miles per hour, and dodging all the other cars with ease. He finally reached home and he smoothly got all his stuff and some of the girl's stuff too and walked out of the car and into the house. After several trips of back-and-forth he got all the bags inside and finally opened the other car doors to check on the passengers.  
  
"Hello Miroku!?" Inuyasha yelled in his ear.  
  
Miroku continued to grasp the door for life and mumble to himself. Inuyasha slapped him upside the head and Miroku snapped back looking very pale.  
  
"I cant believe the cops didn't catch you! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Miroku said obviously miffed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at Miroku and then to the two girls in the back who were still clinging to each other wide-eyed in a silent scream. Inuyasha started laughing which caught the girls attention bringing them back to reality.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Hey sorry guys I guess I won't do that anymore. I guess you guys don't trust me." He said first looking miffed and then turned it into a sarcastic yet convincing pout.  
  
"But you should have seen the look on your faces!" Inuyasha said snickering.  
  
This caused everyone to think it over and see the scene through Inuyasha's eyes which made them laugh despite themselves.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Inuyasha we forgive you." Sango said smiling as they all got out of the car and into the house.  
  
Later that night Kagome and Sango were upstairs getting ready for the big event. Inuyasha and Miroku had finished long before them and were wiating quite impatiently. Kirara, Buyo, and Taylor were all eating like the fat little pigs they are. (Okay only Buyo was fat.but they were still eating 50 times their body weight)  
  
"do you think Inuyasha will like it?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Oh yes I thi-wait a minute.you aren't trying to impress Inuyasha are you? I thought you just wanted to lighten your mood or.do you really have an attraction to him?" Sango asked eagerly.  
  
"Well ummm...  
  
::::::::Blush::::::"  
  
"NO WAY!" Sango wailed. I'll help you with him! I've known him for quite sometime now.and I'm sure I can help! Please oh please! It'll be 'Fool Proof'!"  
  
(sound familiar?)  
  
"Well ummm.okay I guess why not!" Kagome said glad that her friend didn't think she was weird for somewhat liking Inuyasha.  
  
"Then we have to change our whole outlook!" Sango screeched as she dove for the make up, Bag of clothes, and Kagome. She explained everything as she worked on her.  
  
"Look if you want to impress Inuyasha then we have to change your colors and your outfit from friendly to a lil more than friendly you could say!" Sango said as she applied blush to Kagome's cheeks.  
  
About a half an hour later.....  
  
"Could they take any lon---" Inuyasha was cut short by the two girls walking down the stairs. Inuyasha was trying as hard as he could not to blush when he saw Kagome but he could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks.  
  
Kagome was wearing a deep black dress that hung loosely around her neck and ended as a tank top but thin sorta-see-through lacy stuff hung like a Inuyasha's (hanyou [half demon] Inuyasha from the show but a lil smaller) sleeves. It continued to be sorta form fitting but comfortably loose at the same time till it reached about 7 inches above her ankles where it flailed out with that weird lacy stuff again. ( If you have ever seen The legend of Zelda's Oracle of Ages Nayru that is sorta what her dress looked like but a lil different). She had Golden flower embroidery go all the way up it until the thickness of the golden flowers lessened quite a bit once it reached her waist. She had almost-lip-color pink gloss on her lips with a hint of red blush on her cheeks and a TINY bit of purple eyeshadow that could barely be seen.  
  
Sango wore a loose yet really pretty blue and green dress that went to her ankles that was not for fitting from her waist down her hair was up in a pretty bun with a lot of pretty red ornaments in it with purple eyeshadow and a sort of lightly applied red lip gloss.  
  
Miroku of course could not help himself from running up to Sango and starting that whole kissy-ish kissing scene again. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had one of those dress white under business uniform shirts that wasn't buttoned up all the way with black jeans. And of course no make up for him. She looked back ahead of her until she realized the sight she just saw and her head involuntarily darted back to Inuyasha who was itching to go and break up the other two.  
  
Inuyasha saw her staring out of the corner of his eyes and looked down at himself with a blush.  
  
(" did I do something wrong!?") he thought panicked as he scanned himself not seeing anything was wrong.  
  
He looked at her and realized how close his face was with hers and he acted like an EXTREMELY shy deer in headlights. He blushed a deep crimson and turned away and decided to say something to cover up for that.  
  
"I'm going to break them up we have got to go." He said to Kagome without looking at her.  
  
"I think you are right." She agreed and Inuyasha decided to charge in at full force seeing that was the only way they would comply with stopping and getting the car to go.  
  
"That's it you two break it up!" Inuyasha said while pulling the two bodies apart only to see them leaning over so their lips could still meet.  
  
"Oh that's just wrong" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the two by their hair and pulled them apart.  
  
"Hey!" They both said in unison looking as if they could kill..  
  
"Save it for the park! We have got to go! It starts in 5 minutes!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed the two out the door and into his car and turned back around to grab Kagome's hand and drag her into the car with him.  
  
After Inuyasha promised not to drive like he had the took off and reached the park in record time (While miraculously staying within the speed limit.or so he said..)  
  
The two couples went there separate ways when they got inside the park with a wink for Sango to Kagome and a 'thumbs up' to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku noticed that they both had done while the other two didn't.  
  
"Miroku.are you trying to get Kagome and Inuyasha together?" Sango questioned. "Umm ya..are you?"  
  
"Actually..yea I am..."  
  
"want to join forces?" Miroku asked with a mischeviouse smile.  
  
She nodded and smiled too. They them found a bench in the garden and continued their kissy-ish kissing. (quiver) While those two were having a good time Kagome and Inuyasha's lil thing wasn't going so great...  
  
They were heading to the pretty lake with lily pads together where they sat on the bank and talked.  
  
"So umm.it's a beautiful night tonight." Inuyasha said a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Yup." She said fearing the awkward silence that was boud to come.  
  
And it came  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
::::::BLUSH:::::  
  
"So umm Kagome wanna walk around?" he asked  
  
"Sure.."  
  
They entered the little maze in the garden that was actually really hard to get through especially in the dark.  
  
"Aww! Man where the h*ll are we!?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"I don't know but I cant see anything in here because it's shaded and I'm running into thorns!" she wined.  
  
"so am I." Inuyasha said a little annoyed.  
  
They reached the center of the maze where a big oak tree was but they were heading the wrong way and far from the exit.  
  
"I have a plan!" Inuyasha said as he climbed the oak tree. He went to the highest branch and looked around. "Okay Kagome remember! Right, left, left, left, and.right! Got that!?" Inuyasha shouted to her. "yes I do!" she yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get down when the branch he was on began to creak. "SH*T!" he yelped when he felt the branch give way under him. He hit the ground quite hard but was able to g up with a few scratches and bruises.  
  
"Well that was just dandy!" he said with a scowl. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine..thanks." he said a little shy and they continued to walk on. After a couple minutes of thinking they were still lost they reached the exit.  
  
"WOOHOO!" Inuyasha cheered as he saw the exit. He grabbed Kagome's hand and they ran out.  
  
It was nearing Midnight and Miroku and Sango did a little walking before finding another bench to finish what they had started. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing hand in hand by the little lake they were at previously enjoying the beauty of the clear night.  
  
":::sigh::: It's beautiful isn't it Inuyasha? Kagome said while resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm." He agreed enjoying her presence.  
  
Se turned to face him and decided it was the time to commence her and Sango's 'plan'. She leaned in close and Inuyasha blushed but did the same.  
  
Closer, Closer, Closer.....  
  
Bang!  
  
The fireworks were going on off and all he** broke loose.  
  
Kagome got startled and yelped stumbling over Inuyasha's foot causing her to loose balance. She was falling toward the lake when Inuyasha grabbed her arm in a hurry only to slip in a patch of mud causing them to booth fly into the water. When Kagome hit the water she yelped while Inuyasha did the same and cussed. A bunch of the mud at the bottom of the lake stirred up just causing them to be dirty AND wet.  
  
The water was like ice and they weren't particularly happy about it.  
  
"Why in the he** is the water cold if it is summer time!?" Inuyasha said crawling out of the lake grabbing Kagome along with him.  
  
"summer officially starts in one week or so." Kagome added in trying to make the mood a little bit better. Despite the fact that her new dress was ruined and that she was soaking wet.  
  
Sango and Miroku were quietly enjoying the fire works and talking peacefully together.  
  
"Do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome are having fun?" Sango asked.  
  
"TO HE** WE ARE HAVING FUN!" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
Sango and Miroku turned to see two very soaked people that resembled a wet rat and they had many bumps, bruises, and scratches.  
  
"What happened to you two!?" Sago asked clearly not able to stifle her mad laughter.  
  
"We got lost in a VERY dark maze for hours where we got cut up by the rose's thorns! Then Inuyasha climbed the oak tree in the middle of the maze to find a way out and the branch he was on collapsed under him so he fell. We finally found our way out and stood by the lake everything seemed to be going fine despite the fact that it looked like we just got the stuffing beaten out of us! The fireworks went off startling me, causing me to trip on Inuyasha's foot, he grabbed me slipped on mud and we both flew into the ICE COLD LAKE!" Kagome concluded with a VERY miffed expression on her face, along with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is priceless! Ha ha ha! That's hysterical!" Miroku and Sango laughed together.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at them with a really angered expression on her faces, arms crossed over their chests, and dripping water all over the grass.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better we had a great time!" Miroku said still chuckling from the sight in front of him.  
  
With that they all stood up and headed towards the gate where they hopped in the car and Miroku drove the others home.  
  
  
  
Poor guys! Nothing ever works out for them but oh does it get worse! MUWAHAHAAAA! But funnier too! Next Chapter (which I will start right now) :::: "The power of Pictionary and Glow Stars..Never Underestimate the Adhesive!" It is supposed to be REALLY funny in my opinion if all turns out good so stay with me! Thank you guys! Please review! Dang this Chapter was 14 pages long! (sweatdrop) 


	6. The power Of Pictionary and those little...

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Dang it. FF.net won't let me login so for the first time ever I had to do it this way.  
  
Anyways, I love this fic. It's very cute. I think it deserved more reviews than this. The summary isn't even bad either. Because of that I want to review every chapter (at least as many as I can before I leave today).  
  
So off to read chp 2!  
  
Inuyahsa176: yay thats sooooooo funny!!!!!!  
  
I want to send a special shout-out to Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: That's really sweet of you to want to review al my chapters thank you so much! (tear) it's people like you and the people that review that really make me feel special! Thank you once again!  
  
  
  
The Power of Pictionary and Glow Stars.Never Underestimate the Adhesive!!!!  
  
They had all gotten home safely, showered and collapsed in broken, and still-together beds, and couches.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"MIROKU!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Inuyasha had seen Miroku reach for the Sweet 'N Low at the breakfast table while they were all eating.  
  
"Well ExcUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuse ME! Princess!" Miroku said to Inuyasha and then continued to sing "Material Girl" by Madonna.  
  
Suddenly Sango had decided it would be funny to throw some bacon at Kagome. In return Kagome giggled and threw egg at Inuyasha. Miroku decided to join in and throw hashbrowns on Sango. And the Food fight commenced. Egg, bacon, Hashbrowns, and toast was flying across the room. Everyone was laughing and trying to dodge it all but to not much success. Inuyasha headed to the sink while guzzling down his orange juice. He used his now empty glass as a 'lethal' weapon. He filled it with water and started splashing everyone. The food on their plates had run out and courtesy of the two cats and dog the floor was cleaned up.  
  
It suddenly changed from a food fight to a water fight. People all ran to the sink and started throwing it like mad mans. Kagome was squealing and slid across the floor all the way to the other end of the tile causing her to automatically stand up and stumble into the back of the couch causing her to flip over it and land on it smoothly.  
  
Everyone was on the floor from slipping and they all stopped what they were doing to watch what Kagome had done. Suddenly they all decided it looked like fun and before they knew it they were making a game out of it. They were all flying across the kitchen and into the couch.  
  
About an hour after it had all started it stopped. Everyone had to change into clean and dry clothes. They had nothing to do and were getting a little bored. They had thrown towels on the kitchen floor and decided no one wanted to actually wipe the water off, so they left it to soak.  
  
"I Have an idea!" Sango shrieked and they all turned their heads to face her.  
  
"My brother dropped these off with Kirara!" she pulled out about twenty bags of glow stars.  
  
"If you guys don't mind I say we put them on every ceiling in the house! It would just add to the kewl lava-lampy recent day look to our house!" Sango said trying to convince them.  
  
"why not" they all agreed as they stood up and each grabbed five bags.  
  
They went crazy.  
  
"don't go stingy on the adhesive guys!" Sango told them as they all went to work on rooms. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same room working together while Sango and Miroku were together in another.  
  
"Kagome this adhesive is really getting annoying we have way too much of it!" (seriously I did like two packs of stars with one tiny thing of adhesive!)  
  
"Wait Inuyasha I have an idea! Use a good amount of adhesive but not a lot at the same time! I'll go tell the others to do the same!"  
  
"Ummm okay.Kagome.."  
  
She left and returned, nodded and continued to help Inuyasha hang stars.  
  
About two hours later they had finished the whole house and it really did look good. 'okay everyone got the extra adhesive!?" Kagome asked and everyone forked it over. She had about fifty pounds of it. She headed to the broken bed where she basically glued it back together. "there!" it's all back together!  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha said delighted.  
  
A little later on...  
  
"Now! That it is the setting of the sun.war paint everyone!" Sango handed them different colored body crayons and they began putting 'war paint' on their faces. Inuyasha quickly went through the rules and asked her bout the color and the main design of her war paint. She chose and Sango grabbed some "Indian" looking clothes like the rest. When she came back from changing they took a picture and put it in a large folder that had all the pictures of when they started out with their face paint (6 years ago) and with all the rules and "special" regulations. They turned the lights off and illuminated the place with candles. It was just as bright as before, but more of a dim, homey glow.  
  
"And now.the epic game." Inuyasha added in pulling out a large box.  
  
"Pictionary!" everyone shouted in delight  
  
"okay girls please draw a name out!" Miroku said while holding out one of Inuyasha's hats.  
  
"I got Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered trying not to sound too obvious that she was happy.  
  
"All right.umm you wanna roll the dice Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shyly.  
  
"Umm okay.." When Inuyasha handed her the dice both their hands kinda froze together and they both blushed like mad and prayed the other two didn't see but oh did they..  
  
"Miroku..'member that game your friend gave us..the boyfriend girlfriend game?"  
  
"yes why?" he whispered back the other two too embarrassed to listen to them.  
  
" I say we play that tomorrow to establish them and then play truth or dare to get them to kiss!"  
  
"Good plan Sango my love! We'll do it! Now lets get back to our epic game!" She smiled at him glad he agreed and that they would make the other two happy.  
  
Turns out Kagome and Inuyasha went first and Inuyasha was first to draw. They changed the rules a bit and were so into they separated things by category with their own hands and created cards to choose the category for you.  
  
"hmmm.. Person.. Madonna!?" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Oh boy!" he said aloud  
  
"You ready Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"yes .go!" Miroku flipped the clock and Inuyasha began drawing a girl with curly hair and some weird skimpy outfit with separated front teeth.  
  
"Umm Marilin Manson? Menrow?" ( sorry for the spelling people!) Kagome questioned only to have him act panicked and point to the teeth and hair..  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"5.4.3.2.." Miroku counted down smiling that she wasn't going to guess it  
  
"Madonna?"  
  
"times up!"  
  
"Ha she got it! WOOOOHOOOOO! You go Kagome! You rule! Thankz!" Inuyasha congratulated her and mocked the other team.  
  
Kagome blushed a little and took the hourglass and Sango stepped up to the board they used for the game rather than the cheap stuff they give you..  
  
She got an animal it was an ocelot.  
  
"this is impossible!" she screamed clearly annoyed.  
  
"Hey well you picked the card!" Kagome said with a competitive edge.  
  
"nice Kagome you learn quite quickly" Inuyasha murmured to her with a smile.  
  
"Horse thing!, donkey! Cat!? Dog? Elk! Deer! Antelope!  
  
"time!" Kagome concluded.  
  
"Ocelot!"  
  
"yes he got it!"  
  
"Look at the hour glass!" Kagome yelled holding it up  
  
"Don't be afraid to be mean we all do that during Pictionary and forgive each other the next day" he whispered in her ear.  
  
With newly found confidence she added "Dumbass!" to the end of her sentence.  
  
Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the other two who were looking really grumpy and really miffed.  
  
It continued. on that way Kagome and Inuyasha still in the lead. Until they got in one particular fight towards the end of the game that would decide whether they needed a tie breaker or if Inuyasha and Kagome had won. (Inuyasha and Kagome had won..)  
  
"Dumbass! You were off by at leats a second!" Inuyasha yelled (they get very competative with this game...)  
  
"Ya right Jack ass! He guessed it at least a second before!" Sango retorted.  
  
"That's Bullshit!" Kagome yelled in obviously enjoying her time in her first cussing fight over a game that she had just learned to love that night.  
  
"Damn right it is!" Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"hey why doesn't Sango just do another one and that will decide." Miroku said calmly knowing they had lost but not daring to point that out.  
  
"Fine!" they all yelled together.  
  
"But don't you dare complain if you get a hard one." Inuyasha scolded.  
  
Miroku hadn't guessed and they were in neck deep.  
  
" Ha we win!" Kagome said giving no mercy to the others.  
  
"Now one thing you don't know Kagome! Pick one!"  
  
the two just rolled their eyes and awaited their fate.  
  
"Okay I pick Sango!"  
  
"She is your personal slave for tomorrow and she must grant you one favor within the next week! And it looks like your mine" Inuyasha said turning on Miroku with steely eyes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well sorry if the chapter was not what it seemed or anything and I almost finished it last night but I couldn't. I had to go to a like 50 hour party (sweatdrop) well next chapter should be up soon it is called "The Couple Game and A Lil Truth or Dare!" its should be pretty funny thank you for your loyalty to reading my story! (tear) I love you guys! Please review! This capter took so long because my computer decided to not allow me to log on the internet (rolls eyes) well I should get the other one up soon! And sorry I didn't blank out the cuss fight! . it was a cuss fight I couldn't blank it! 


	7. Quick Note

Hey this is a quick little disclaimer before my next chapter (which I am writing right now)..  
  
Before I get started I just wanted to let you worried people know that if you noticed that Inuyasha has been taken on off air IT IS NOT PERMANENT. They shut it down until March 10 where they will start over from the 3rd ep. My guess is they need more time to translate. We already know for a fact they are not stopping because it is a BIG hit even at 1:30 in the morning (my time). Also when it airs again it will be starting a half an hour earlier. Fear not! Our hott hero will be on again! (you can tell I'm a girl cant you?)  
  
I know plenty well that when you find a fan fic you like you are constantly checking back praying the next chapt is up and when it ends you feel a little sad that you wont have that story to read on your free time anymore. And most of the time you always think.hey you know what.I wish that story was longer or ended a little differently.  
  
Well because I know how you feel I am going to let you send in requests by review on how you wanted the story to end and I will write it for you like that! Of course I will have my own ending. We still have a lot more madness to go until the end but I told you early mostly because I couldn't help myself, so I wouldn't forget, and so you would have a heads up. I will probably take 6 reviews and write the ending over for them. I may also I do more when the time comes. I will give you little notes at the end of my fan fictions about certain things and I will tell you when to start sending in requests! Thank you for being loyal!  
  
PS: I will do this with all of my fics.  
  
Oh and I have news on Inuyasha movie 2!  
  
Warning major spoiler! Like end of the movie spoiler!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is official I found the pics and everything! Inuyasha and Kagome kiss! For sure! He turns full demon (meaning he is close to dying :::tear) he struggles not to hurt Kagome when she holds onto him and whispers in Japanese what I have believed to mean "I love you Inuyasha.." She slowly leans up and kisses him. He turns into his normal hanyou self and kisses her back! YAY! It finally happened! They kissed! Sigh we just have to wait till around the hundredth episode for to be out (but it still has to be translated too) and they may not even air it on Cartoon network witch I am sorry would, PISS ME OFF! :::ahem::: anyway.. 


	8. Quick Note 2

Okay Okay! Every one went ballistic and wanted to know about the second Inuyasha movie.  
  
Once again Warning Spoilers!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I know a lot about this movie and the first one from pictures and such. What it is about is how a girl with a special crystal globe thingy captures Kagome and with the help of other evil minions ( including the white hair one that holds holly that looks like the ghost of Christmas.umm.past! Ya past!) Kagome gets trapped against this weird lock thing made by beams of lights in the middle of the sky and Inuyasha must save her (this is towards the end) He fights a giant minion, and he almost dies causing him to turn into a full demon which means he will kill anything in his path, Including Kagome. From what I have gotten he is struggling not to hurt her when she grabs him holds him close leans up and kisses him. He turns back to his hanyou (half demon) self again and continues to kiss her. They wouldn't get any other details on that part and what happens after. So unfortunately I do NOT know if he does the famous "What wench!? That was just a kiss! It didn't mean anything! Feh! W-wait! I didn't mean that!" "Oswari!" but the thing is there are episodes after the movie and I have scene clips from certain episodes before the second movie where the two escape from the others and stand on a hill hand in hand where Kagome tells him that she wants him to be happy and free and he tells her that he will never leave her side. I have also seen manga scans where it is just a collage of them hugging and resting together with smiles on their faces. So I do know one thing is for sure, THE ARE IN LOVE AND THEY DO ADMIT IT. And more news about the second movie. Miroku's wind rip closes up. Does that mean Naraku is dead? I don't know.  
  
And regarding the first movie. I know that Kagome gets a evil controlling shard jewel thing on her head and she finds Inuyasha. She proceeds to act really sad and rests her head on his chest. He pulls her close and cradles her head in his hands. Blood splatters on his face as the jewel takes over and gives her extra strength. She had stabbed him in the leg and he refuses to fight her because he doesn't want her hurt. He basically gets the crap beaten out of him because she has these weird supernatural powers going and he is too 'sad' to fight and scared he might hurt her I mean like he once said " I cant stand to see another woman die". I believe Kagome then shoots him with and arrow and he flies back and hits this tree rendering him unconscious. Kikyo shows up and the curse on Kagome is gone. She notices Inuyasha and runs by his side shielding his lifeless body from Kikyo's pointed arrow. He gets better don't worry but at the end he is sitting on one side of the god tree in Kagome's yard and she is on the other side. Buyo walks up to Inuyasha and sits in his lap. Inuyasha plays with the cat's ears a little and then picks its front paws up and makes the cat dance! Yes our lil stubborn hero makes a cat dance in his lap. He gets caught by Kagome and boy is he embarrassed!  
  
Note: You can pick up copies of the Inuyasha Manga at Borders! 


	9. The Boyfriend Girlfriend Game and a lil ...

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that these reviews will have spoilers for the Inuyasha movies and series. I know answer questions that people ask me for reviews. So if you want a question answered or something explained tell me In your review and ill do my best to answer. If I don't have the answer then I will look it up for yas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From: Spike-and-InuYasha-worshiper (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=337323) AHHHHHH!!!! They kiss!!!!! *Goes into shock* aba-aba-aba-*snaps back* sry...TELL ME MORE!!!!! WHAT...WHEN..WHERE...HOW...BUT...UGH!!!*sob* I lost InuYasha! Waaaaa.... oh sry...good story...more info on the movie plz! and someond said something about a video game? Do u know ANYTHING abou that?  
  
About that yes there is a vid game and I believe it came out for Playstation you can go on ebay and buy it for the normal price I DON'T think it is translated. And I have more info on the kiss in "Quick Note 2"  
  
From: caj-trixie (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=336213) They they they... *SQUEALS* I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT!!! Heh, when DOES the second movie come out anyway? I know it's out in Japan, but any idea how long it'll take to be translated, even fansub wise?  
  
Well the movie came out in I believe December so fan wise it could be translated anytime soon even now you just have to search online. Professionally translated..well that's another story They say that at the end of the.. 96th 90 something episode they have that little cap on the next episode well they have a lil cap on the second movie. It will probably take a while seeing how late it is in the first season of Inuyasha ( so far there are two seasons of Inuyasha) and they are probably already starting on the translation of the first movie so fear not!  
  
From: ginagurl1234 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=332971) NOT AIR THE MOVIE ON CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I AM PISSED OFF AND AM GONNA YELL AT THEM FOR NOT LETTING US WATCH THAT. AT LEAST I GET TO SEE INUYASHA A 12 INSTEAD OF 12:30 YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lol I will be happy I wont have to stay up that late too. I actually broke my 'bed time' to watch it boy did I have rough days at school. But I will be pissed off too if they don't air the movies and people are saying now hat they may not air all of the Inuyasha episodes! But I'm not going to worry about it now it is way too popular and they will send out a notice online if such a thing happens where I will report it in my fics. I think they will air the movies because they did that with different things like Zoids accept it will probably be during the weekend instead of week. I will keep my head out until I know when it will be on when the time comes.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!rnTHEY KISS!! WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHO? WHAT? WAIT!!rni think all the answers but when...rnAN EPISODE? THE MOVIE? not first, i have that one... but i only saw a commercial for the second... DO YOU HAVE INFO?? *grabs your shirt* GIVE IT TO ME!!!!! *starts to growl* NOW!!!rnoh.. excuse me...*lets go shirt* heh heh heh uh forgive me. got a little excited there...rnAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!rni mean i just found out about the inu yasha playstation game and i've been looking everywhere for the inu yasha 2 movie and yeah well ya know.rnDO YOU KNOW SECRETS????? TELL ME SECRETS!! i got chocolate!!  
  
For this one well.LOL. Ask me a specific question and im sure I have got an answer and if I don't I will look it up. Like I said earlier I just out out new info on the kiss and if I get any more I will tell you guys ^o^. Ill go out searching for info tomorrow in between writing my fic and tons of homework AND being sick! Heh he! Oh and I love chocolate (not ice cream though)  
  
OOOOOO i love this fic it's so funny pleeze continute writing PLEEZE!!!! ::gets down and begs!!!::  
  
Don't worry I will!  
  
lol, this is too cute! rnI like how they pictionary^_^. rnI'll keep that in mind next time I play...ku ku ku.  
  
Lol remember my motto when it comes to games "If you cant win just pull out your sword and start beating the crap out of everything"  
  
From: WhitneyLin (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=308984) PLEASE CONTINUE!!! hehehe  
  
Heh heh!  
  
From: Ame Tenshi (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=251700) LMAO!!!! That's so funny! OOO! Can't wait till the next chapter, sounds iiiinnnnnnntrestinnngggg.....  
  
Believe me it will get plenty more Interesting!  
  
Ooo, Miroku's in trouble. I wonder what he wants Miroku to do. Hehe, continue! This fic is great.rnrnSigned,rnInuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu- chan)  
  
Poor guys traumatized now LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I love you Inuyasha! I don't own you but (evil glint in eye) I will one day... (laughs like a mad man while running around with a bow and arrow in big red kimono)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Couple Game and a Lil Truth or Dare!  
  
It was the next morning and 'Master' Inuyasha and the lovely 'Lady' Kagome sat at a large table with Miroku huddled in front of Inuyasha, eyes wide, looking extremely paranoid, while rocking himself back in forth. "Yes Master Inuyasha, yes master Inuyasha, yes Master Inuyasha."he slowly mumbled to himself.  
  
He had been worked hard and Inuyasha's "favor" was that Miroku didn't eat Sweet 'N Low for the remainder of the week.  
  
"Don't be afraid to be a lil harsh with them Kagome, we do this every year. It's the one break we get from each other so live it out to the fullest." Inuyasha said Mater-o-factly to Kagome. With him telling her that she ordered Sango to get her another glass of water with a smirk.  
  
"Inuyas- I mean m-master..?your n-nobleness?" Miroku asked scared.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked with this 'special look' just so he could see Miroku freak.  
  
'Umm me and Sango were wondering could we maybe p-play a game tonight?"  
  
"and what game would this be?" Kagome questioned with the same 'noble' bored expression on her face as Inuyasha.  
  
"well you see that's the funny part heh heh.we want to ple umm heh heh 'The Boyfriend Girlfriend' Game' heh!"  
  
"I don't know what do you think Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Hmm.I'm not sute Master Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh why not" the two said in unison.  
  
And later that night when Sango and Miroku had been released from their 'duties' They were to play. Miroku was acting scared the whole gently cradeling himself while mumbling. He wasa rocking back and forth with big scared eyes and yousled hair. Every time he heard someone coming he would quickly sit up, bolt right, and ask timidly "M-master I-Inuyasha?" Sango was okay. She was more miffed than she was paranoid. She had to clean about everything, do laundry, do the windows, mow the lawn, and fan they two 'royal' ones in the house giving them empty compliments and trying to make them sound full.  
  
"you know me and Sango are going to win." Miroku said with more confidence now that he was 'duty free'.  
  
"Oh and what makes you say that?" Inuyasha said with a miffed expression (he always won board games)  
  
That was just what Sango and Miroku wanted to hear.  
  
"Well you see we are a couple and you are not." They both pulled on this don't-you-want-to-be-couple-now? Look that they had been practicing earlier.  
  
"Why don't you two go first boy is first what happens is Inuyasha will ask you five questions, and, Kagome, you have to write down how you think HE would answer. Got that?" Sango said in a I'm-going-to-treat-you-like-babies- because-maybe-that-may-make-you-guys-want-to-go-'out'.  
  
The two shrugged and Inuyasha read off the questions one by one as Kagome quickly scribbled down her answers and at the end, Inuyasha did the same. The first set of questions were easy:  
  
1: What is your favorite food?  
  
2: Out of you two who is most likely to pull on an outfit of the opposite sex and run out in public singing.  
  
3: Who is most likely to make out in public?  
  
4: If you could have one wish what would it be?  
  
5: who is most Likely to fake a sickness to get out of something?  
  
"Okay you two we listened in and Sango already wrote hers down Kagome read off your first answer" Miroku said.  
  
"My answer to number one is.'Ramen'" she said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha hold up your answer" Miroku said.  
  
"Ha! My answer is 'Ramen'!!!!"  
  
"My answer to number two is him" she said snickering  
  
"BOOSH! Same here! Ha!"  
  
"Number three.:::giggle::: him"  
  
"Damn right! Never done it! But you know! I'm most likely!" Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Number four. ummm.. That he could.skip school? Heh heh?"  
  
"How did you know that!?" Inuyasha asked clearly impressed as he brought up his sign that stated "get out of school".  
  
"YES! Now number five. you all the way Inuyasha!" she said giggling  
  
"Heh heh yup!"  
  
"Whoever said you had to be a couple to know each other huh!?" Kagome said happy that they were able to prove a point. She looked over at Inuyasha smiling face and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::DREAM SEQUENCE:::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome was sitting on the top of a grassy hill when Inuyasha came and sat next to her. "Hey Kagome" He said delicately to her.  
  
"hello" she said softly back  
  
the sun was setting and she looked back over to him and their faces began to get closer to each other...Closer.Closer. :::::SNAPS BACK TO REALITY:::::::::::::  
  
Kagome suddenly shot back to the 'real world' because of Inuyasha's mocking.  
  
"Ha! 5/5 for us and 3/5 for you two dumbasses! Ha ha! WOO HOO! We are wining you SUCK! YOU SUCK ROCKS! HA!"  
  
They game continued that way until the end..then it got a little violent.:::ahem:::  
  
"ha ha! Now Sango what is your answer to question number five?"  
  
" He would most likely put on a bear suit jump up and down like a dog and squeel like a pig in public when.he is in the snow!"  
  
"Sango you idiot! NO! The answer was at a beach!"  
  
" No its isnt jackass!"  
  
"wanna bet! This is about me and I know what me wants!"  
  
"Me wants? Watch your damn vocabulary fool!"  
  
"I'll watch whatever the hell 'me' wants to watch!"  
  
"Oh no you wont because me wants me to beet the shit out of you me!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What me thinks you cant understand me you own me language!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome where sitting and watching this laughing like mad mans having to lean against each other so they wouldn't be on the floor sucking lint up their noses. Kagome and Inuyasha had won and there was no better way than to watch their 'little' fight. Suddenly the fists broke out causing Inuyasha and Kagome to literally stop breathing in silent screams as they were laughing so hard. They finally slipped and hit the floor only being able to snort in a couple of breathes while holding their stomach with tears streaming out of their eyes.  
  
"Well me you me is going to beat the shit out of me you!" Sango screeched as she pounced Miroku and started beating the fuzz out of him. The fists finally subsided and many bruises and lumps were left (mostly on Miroku).  
  
Why don't we play 'Truth or Dare"? Sango asked all the sudden happy and Miroku's lifeless body flung up and ran over to them where he forced it on the other two to say 'yes'.  
  
"Okay Miroku truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uhhh dare.no truth ya truth!"  
  
"Oh you stupid fool heh heh.okay Tell us the truth. how come you haven't asked Sango to bear your child when you have asked every other woman her to including Kagome?" (I forgot to put it in but when they met Miroku did ask at the town house in the second chapter)  
  
Sango looked over at him thinking it was a VERY good question.  
  
"Ummm well you see it's because ah, umm I love her and I know I can't do something low like that because I might screw up my chance to be with her?" Miroku said timidly  
  
"AWWW! Miroku! That was so sweet!" Sango said looking at him as if saying 'you'll get your well deserved kiss just wait'.  
  
"Okay umm Sango. truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummm dare!"  
  
"ha! I have always wanted to see you do this just so I can get an outside opinion! Don't get miffed! I want you for your dare to do something 'perverted' like me!"  
  
"But I! Uhh ah, umm...damnit fine!" She leaned in close to Miroku stroked her hand against his back and slowly slid lower and lower and lower until she reached where he always reached for. She leaned into his ear and whispered "Can I bear your child?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome cracked up while Sango blushed and Miroku just sat there with his eyes glazed over in 'La-La Land'.  
  
"Damnit! Miroku don't look at me like that!" she said as she slapped him so he 'came back to'.  
  
"Okay."  
  
(*ha! Ha! Ha! Finally me and Miroku's plans will work out!*) Sango thought evilly.  
  
"Inuyasha...Truth or Dare?"  
  
She knew Inuyasha she just knew him and so she knew he would say.  
  
"feh! Dare!"  
  
"Ku ku ku. okay Inuyasha I dare you to.kiss Kagome! On the lips! Muwahhaaaaa!"  
  
Inuyasha had one hell of a blush going on at that moment.  
  
"FEH! Why would I want to kiss anyone!?"  
  
Before either knew what happened to them they were pushed into a very small closet and locked in.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were on the floor. Her on her hands and knees leaning over Inuyasha and Inuyasha sitting.  
  
Kagome was really close to his face giving him a quizzical hard stare.  
  
"W-what!?" Inuyasha asked in that normal panicked way he does.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly using his legs and his hands to back away from her while she continued to lean over him. What her close proximity to him was doing made him freak out to where he wanted to get as far away from the closet as he could. He also wanted to stay though. Pretty soon his back made contact with the wall and he was still pushing his hands and feet against the ground trying to back away still. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong with me?" "N-no w-why?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"It's just you sounded so 'Ew she is icky she is gross I cant do that!' back out there in the other room." she asked sounding and looking a little hurt.  
  
"No Kagome your fine! Nothing is wrong with you!" he really wanted to score points here by 'speaking from his heart'. He finally gave in to what her closeness was doing to him and listened intently to her.  
  
"It's just sometimes I don't know what people think of me anymo---"  
  
She was cut off. Inuyasha and leaned in and pushed his face against hers gently massaging her lips with his own. She just stared blankly ahead in shock not breathing and then she looked down at his face he was beginning to blush and look serious. Then she realized why.  
  
(* oh no! I'm not kissing him back! He thinks I hate him or something! Wait! Why do I WANT to kiss him back!?*)  
  
She closed her eyes and gently laced her fingers into his and he began to relax knowing he wasn't going to get the beating of his life after. He gently pulled away and whispered to her "If something was wrong with you then why would I do that?" He moved in closer pausing right before their lips met and gazed into her eyes for approval. He moved in closer and kissed her again. Oh but little did they know.(what is up with that I always say that!) That Miroku and Sango were looking through the tiny window the whole time hearing their conversation. They turned to each other and smiled in victory still knowing they had a lot to do. Then Sango jumped Miroku and began the whole 'kissy-ish kissing' thing again because he had 'deserved' (rolls eyes) it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long! My hardrive keeps crashing (sweatdrop) but I will get working on my next chapter "Sango's 'favor' and Miroku & Sango's deadly plan". Well till then! Please Review! 


	10. Sango's 'favor', Miroku and Sango's dead...

Wow lots o questions and luckily I have answers to all of them so far at least. Heres a little note VERY IMPORTANT. I will be changing the name of this story from 'One Boy, One Girl' to 'One Boy, One Girl, One Odd Summer'  
  
I am doing this because I have decided that when this story is over so will their summer vacation. I will be creating 'One Boy, One Girl, Back To School Again'. There they will be back at school which to them is a living hell. And all the different tests and weird projects they will have to do will drive them crazy. Including Dances and clubs of all sorts. I will be writing this story AT THE SAME TIME I am writing this one. I already know how the first one ends and so I can start on the second one. That way when the first one is done most of my chapters for the second one will already be done so I can post them. NOW FIR THE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!  
  
From: DarkPhoenix2003 () MORE!!! (sugar buzz, dont mind anything crazy she might say) WOO HOO!!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS SHIPPOU??? SHIPPOU SHOULD BE INU-CHAN'S LIL BRO OR SOMETHING! (dont mind large print, shed be giggling and yelling all through this review if she was really talking to you) WHAT DID YOU SAY? I WOULD NOT! (would too) DONT LISTEN TO MY ALTER EGO, SHES INSANE! (now this is really me, darkphoenix2003. now the one yelling at you is my alter ego, demonphoenix3002. *and that penname doesnt exsist* well, i have to agree about the shippou part. and sesshy the gay lord and kouga his soon to be gay luver should be in it too! lol sry im starting to feel the effects of my alter-ego's sugar buzz...) WHAT THE HELL EVER YOU IDIOT! I'M THE REAL PERSON! NOT YOU! (ok then... you do that demon) SHUT UP DARK! OPPS I JUSS BLEW MY COVER! *disappears into a dark hole in a corner of the room* (yay she's gone! well, plz add shippou some time, hes too cute to ignore!)  
  
:::giggles::: sure he'll be in the next chapter.  
From: The Jumi Esmerelda() This fic is going really well, its well writen and deserves a whole lot more reviews.rnUsually i don't like to review, but i'm kind of getting into the habbit, i tend to babble, have you noiticed? oh wellrnSupper story, i like it a lot, please don't stop, a lot of authors tend to just leave a story and never come back, i hate that don't you? There i go again, anyways, if you don't update, i will have to resort to seeking my retribution on you, wait, no, only Kikyo would do a thing like that and i'm NOT her, thank goodness!! rnI luv this fic, please continue..... +down on my knees with my hands clasped+  
  
Yes I know very well how annoying it is to find a good story and have it discontinued that way even if people flame me and tell me it sucks I'm still going! Oh and yes Kikyo is NOT my favorite character.  
  
From: Alise'(angel831cat2002@yahoo.com) mysteriouse Ramen,rnFirst off, I want to congradulate you on your fanfic. It is very well written, and I enjoy it very much. Let me know when you plan the next chapter to come out. I also want to thank for the series update. I love the series very much and I'm a huge fan. I'm happy to know that it is doing so well here. I was also wondering if you know where I could purchase both Inuyahsa movies. I haven't seen either one in stores, so I was wondering if you could tell me where you got yours. Thanks again.rnrnAlise'  
  
LOL thanks I'm glad to know I have a good fan ^o^ it makes me feel all special! Oh and LOL I have never seen either movie..I just know A LOT about them LOL. I suggest your best bet. Is to go on Ebay and try to purchase or bid on the movies. Because the second one came out so soon I don't think you can buy yet. But the first one definataly. But it WONT be trabslated. If you can't do it that way there are sights where they sell the movie, plushies, and other stuff like comics and cards and the game. Also if you search on yahoo there are sights where you can WATCH THE ACTUAL MOVIE (1st) Online. Yes it is possible. I remember back in the day where I watched cartoons on the internet. The only catch is that it will take like three hours to download but it is worth it. I am off to find where I can watch it myself. My friend found a place and if I find one too I will give you the url. The first movie, though, is NOT drawn by the same people but the second movie is I believe. So the characters will look a little different but Inuyasha still has that well........umm "Feh!" edge if you know what I mean!  
  
From: lindy*girl() Woohoo! another chapter! Me soooo happy!rnHere's a question for you. I've heard that kikyo finaly kicks the bucket(again)around that time. Does that happen in a movie or episode? And how does it happen, what finaly pushed her over the edge? I would really appreciate any info you may have, or refrences whare I might find the answers^_^--Ja for now!  
  
LOL ya well hmm. I'm not sure that she necessarily 'kicks the bucket' but. The one thing that I have heard is that at the end basically what happens is Kikyo comes back to life like really alive alive. And tells Inuyasha she loves him. And well what he says is something to the affect of. "I'm sorry I'm not in love with you. I love Kagome" and blows her off. And then a boy like Kouga or Hojo tell Kagome that they are in love with her and she says the same as Inuyasha. Now. This is NOT for sure. It is what I have heard. But I do know that the manga I believe is farther ahead than the anime. So you could always go to a book store and check it out to see if they have like the latest issue and look at the pictures. You can also find scans of it online.  
  
From: Inu-chan() YA that really PISSES me off to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx for the info um where did you get it???? was it at rnInu-yashamovie. com!? or - !? well thanx againrnInu-chan 


	11. Sango's 'favor', Miroku and Sango's dead...

Well to tell youi the truth this is a tuffie. I have no clue where I get all my info. I do know that I go on www.yahoo.com ans earch for "Inuyasha movie" or "Inuyasha Mobie English". They come up with a lot of helpful stuff and is did whatch the trailors and commercials at:  
  
  
  
They have all the ending and beginnings too. 'I want to change the world' is really sad though. ::::tear:::: poor Inuyasha But a must see is 'Every Heart' I know that song by heart in jap .  
  
From: Sessho Crispies () LALALA... What a wonderful chapter!! with the POWER and LOVE!! i like!!! n_nrnrnoh and hehehe THANK YOU FOR THE SUMMERY OF THE MOVIE!!! I sooooooooooo happy!! u  
  
No problem heh heh heh. I am severly sick but I will get the next chapt up soon don't worry people!  
  
Sad news everyone! I just found out! Looks like the series is coming to an end :::tear::: the Shikon jewel has only got one tiny sliver left in recent day Japan and Kagome is fighting with her feeling knowing the young hanyou is gunna go full demon though she wishes he would turn human for her. You can see some of these graphics in the fourth ending "Grip" be Every Little Thing  
Disclaimer: I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! ::::tear:::::: I will own you will own you I will own you..(People on he street throw money to the poor girl.)  
  
"Sango's 'favor', Miroku and Sango's deadly plans!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had finally stopped kissing ( no they didn't pull the 'Kissy-ish Kissing' thing they just kissed)  
  
"Kagome............lets get out of here." Inuyasha said drowsily.  
  
"All right Inuyasha." They both tried to stand up in the cramped space and Inuyasha tugged on the doorknob.  
  
"Ummm Kagome is there a reason why the door wont open!?" Inuyasha asked panicked.  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"I mean the two dumbasses locked us in here and there is no way in hell I am gonna break down the door!"  
  
"Ya that would be a bad plan"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"SANGO MIROKU! HELLO! HELLO! OPEN THE DOOR!" the two burst out clearly miffed. Oh but little did they know (you know what that is my official motto of this story!) that the other two were seemingly lifeless on the floor asleep. Nothing would wake those two up. Especially muffled cries from the other side of a thick door.  
  
The two gave up and huddled in the small space together grabbing one of the blankets on the shelf and they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning..  
  
Sango woke up with Miroku's loud snoring to the right of her. She slapped him upside the head and started yelling at him to wake up. When the 'lazy ass' as Inuyasha had once put it, finally got up Sango began to panic.  
  
"OH! NO! We left Inuyasha and Kagome in that closet!" she screeched. They both ran over to the door where they pulled out the key and opened it to find the two slumbering people.  
  
"Oh looks like they did okay!" Miroku said quite pleased. But they spoke a little too soon. Inuyasha and Kagome opened their eyes at the same time like some evil twin and glared with fire in their eyes. They both smirked simultaneously and jumped the other two. Planning on beating them to a bloody pulp.  
  
It was about an hour later and they were all sitting at the breakfast table. Sango and Miroku had scratches, bruises, and bumps, but were doing okay.  
  
They all sat around quietly Inuyasha and Kagome still looking a little homicidal.  
  
"Ummm Sango? Can I talk to you? It is about my free favor." Kagome said meekly.  
  
"Sure." Sango was a little excited and she saw a blush on her cheeks so she knew it had to do with Inuyasha.  
  
Once they were in a 'private' area where the boys were not Kagome began to ask her friend for the 'favor'.  
  
"Umm Sango . . Can you set something u so that me and Inuyasha go out to dinner together..:::::Blush::::: . . . . . . . . . please?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango said clearly happy she got to do something slightly mischievous and ran into the other room.  
  
"So Sango what was your favor to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking quite curious.  
  
"You see.. She wanted me to giver her . . . . . . . . . . . my . . . . . . ummm . . . . . . new dress!"  
  
On that wild shopping day Sango had bought a dress that Kagome had adored and Sango decided it didn't fit her well so she would give it to Kagome anyway.  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said still suspicious of the two.  
  
"So Miroku. . . do you want to go out to dinner with me this Saturday?"  
  
"Sure!" Miroku said clearly excited and clearly clueless.  
  
"You two can come too Inuyasha, though me and Miroku will want to be . . . . . alone. So you are going to have to deal with being alone with Inuyasha instead of all four of us together. All right?" Sango finished trying not to sound too hopeful that her plan might work. She really didn't want to give herself away.  
  
"Sure I don't mind." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip of milk.  
  
" Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully while smiling her thanks to Sango.  
  
So . . . . . . Saturday night came and Kagome was wearing the pretty dress Sango had given to her.  
  
Inuyasha was just wearing jeans and another T-shirt.  
  
Kagome and Sango had the same make up thing as before, but Kagome looked really bright and energetic rather than elegant and calm like the last time Inuyasha had seen her coming down the stairs all 'dolled' up.  
  
Inuyasha smiled gently at her and Miroku grabbed Sango and ran out the door into the car. Inuyasha led Kagome to the car too and bid adieu to the animals. Kagome decided she wanted to drive the car and Inuyasha let her. They made it to the restaurant. It was all fancy and French. When they got inside they had reservations or so they said. and they were split apart where they went to a table for two. They tables had fresh flowers and candles.  
  
A waiter came up ( he was none other than human Kouga!) and decided to talk in French to them. Oh but little did that waiter know that Inuyasha and Kagome knew quite a bit of French from hell on Earth (school).  
  
"Why! Bonjour Mademoiselle!" Kouga said eyeing Kagome which didn't make Inuyasha any bit happy.  
  
":::blush:::: Bonjour Mossier" Kagome said a little embarrassed that he was only paying attention to her.  
  
( I will be translating the next bits)  
  
"Comment t'appelles - tu?" (What is your name?)  
  
"Je m'appelle Kagome. . . . . Comment t'appelles - tu?" ( My name is Kagome what is your name?")  
  
"Je m'appelle Kouga!" ( my name is kouga!)  
  
"Bonjour Kouga" (well hello Kouga)  
  
"Comment allaz - vou?" ( how are you?)  
  
" Fantastique. . . . ." ( fantastic) When Kagome had said that she had put her hand on Inuyasha's and gave it a little squeeze knowing Inuyasha was a little more than jelouse and really violent. Kouga looked at this and turned to Inuyasha and asked:  
  
"Comment allaz - vou?" (how are you?)  
  
" Je suis a gacé!" ( I am really ANNOYED!) Inuyasha said boldly as Kagome tried to hold back her laughter from the look on Kouga's face.  
  
"Votre hostilité vers moi est trés effinsif a moi!" ( why! Your hostility towards me is quite offending)  
  
(SOUND FAMILIAR AIR!?)  
  
"keh!" was Inuyasha's simple reply as the waiter walked off to get water.  
  
"Damnit! Did you see that!?" Inuyasha said quite miffed.  
  
"Inuyasha it's okay I don't like him"  
  
" It's not that! Damnit! Look how school has influenced me I'm talking in French! Damn that school from hell!"  
  
Kagome busted out in laughter at Inuyasha's anger towards the fact that he understood a conversation.  
  
Kouga came back with glasses of water.  
  
"Bonjo -"  
  
"Speak in English! The influence of school has gotten to me now come on!" Inuyasha said angrily  
  
"Well excuse me! What would you like to eat?"  
  
Well they may have known French enough to speak but they had not one dandy little clue on what the hell was on that menu. They started pointing to different things and saying "This and this oh and this!"  
  
The waiter arched his eyebrows and walked away where he was waiting another table . . . . . .  
  
"Are you having a lovely time my dear Sango?" Miroku said with big dewy eyes.  
  
"Yes.. Now hush . . . . . . . . . Look we have to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome to make sure everything is going all right, they already an incident with the waiter. . . . hopefully everything else will be OK." Sango said clearly concerned.  
  
"Yes we must make sure they turn out all right . . . . . why don't we plat another plan?"  
  
" Yes that does sound like a good idea now what she would force them to go to?" Sango questioned.  
  
Then they heard the couple next to them . . . .  
  
"Yes! The carnival is in town! They say it is brilliant!"  
  
Yes oh yes! Fireworks, couple booths, fake marriages, and those little stands with all those carnival games!"  
  
"Yes! And oh the rides! They are supposed to be brilliant this year too! Really scary some of them are!"  
  
"The Carnival!" the two yelped in unison. Oh but little did they know.(rolls eyes there I go again)  
  
" Inuyasha . . . . . what is this food?"  
  
"Um . . . . I'm not too sure Kagome be careful with it though." They both began poking it with forks as if it were radioactive and extremely lethal.  
  
"Hmm . . . . what's in the other platter Inuyasha?"  
  
" uhh . . . lemme check . . ." he cautiously picked up the little silver dome by the handle and . . . .  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! " Kagome shrieked.  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to look at the other two with wide eyes that expressed the thoughts of: "oh shit . . . ."  
  
" It's a mouse! Oh my gosh it's a mouse Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped as she began doing a little dance Inuyasha began laughing when the mouse landed on Kagome hand. She screamed and threw it over her shoulder ( :::tear::: poor mouse!) and tripped on her chair. She grabbed the tablecloth to keep balance. Inuyasha slid over the table and grabbed her hand. They both tripped and fell to the floor bringing the tablecloth and the actual table with them. The food went flying and landed on them. They slowly looked at each other and saw the 'radioactive and chemically enhanced' food on their heads and clothes. The mouse scampered back up to Kagome (STUPID THING TO DO) and she screamed, jumped up, kicked the table out of her way, and ran out the door 'geeking' out. Inuyasha jumped up too and ran out the door to comfort her as the waiters began fruitlessly trying to clean up the 'radioactive' food extremely stressed out. The other people in the restaurant looked around with wide thoughtful eyes and then saw the mouse. They all set down their forks wiped their mouths slowly and left claiming they were 'free of charge' because of the 'infested' food. Various customers called the food critic and the little food place was shut down.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat there trying to think what in the hell they could do and well . . .. . . . they couldn't come up with anything.  
  
Kouga started screaming some very colorful words in French and the store manager Sesshoumoru walked out.  
  
"What the hell happened here!?"  
  
"I'm sorry your Food Mightyness! I just didn't like that guy and wanted to be with that girl he was with so I put my pet mouse in their food! I loved my mouse! His name was "aphid!" ( yes the little annoying bug on plants)I LOVE YOU APHID!"  
  
"Kouga!?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Your fired!"  
  
"Damnit no! no! no! shit! Crap! Kuso! Dari!"  
  
"The restaurant was shut down anyway! All because of you!"  
  
"I will get my revenge! I WILL!!!" Kouga screeched. ( Listen Kouga and Sesshoumoru will NOT show up until the sequel "One Boy, One Girl, Back to School Again!" but don't worry there will be a lot of them there! Oh and Rin will be there too)  
  
Meanwhile Outside the restaurant..  
  
"Are you okay Kagome? It was only a mouse!"  
  
"Only a mouse! It was rabid!"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"It had white foam! White foam! Foam foam foam! On it's mouth!"  
  
"It was all over the mouse! He was in our desert! Whipped cream! Besides it didn't bite you did it?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Good" Inuyasha got closer to her and figured because they had kissed before there was nothing wrong with doing it now.  
  
Then Sango and Miroku busted out of the building.  
  
"Hi guys!" they said  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed while slowly backing away from each other.  
  
Sango and Miroku had disregarded the fact that the other two were so close.  
  
"so..why don't we go home now? They say the carnival is coming to town so.. . . . . . . why don't we discuss it at home?"  
  
"All right" The other two said as they turned around and headed for the car covered in 'chemically enhanced' food.  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to each other with evil smiles and said in unison under their breath " Oh . . . little do they know . . . ."  
Well there ya go! Please review! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter because I am sick out of my mind and need to do something. Stay tuned (I sound like a TV show thingy) for the next chapter "Oh no . The Carnival's in town!" 


	12. Oh No! The Carnival's In Town!

Here is a pic of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. Yes the real think in the anime it is on the very side it not hard to miss though it is side ways. But you can see that Inuyasha pauses before kissing her obviously wanting her to. Here you'll understand when you see it:  
  
  
One Boy, One Girl  
  
~~OH No! . . . The Carnival's In Town!~~  
Inuyasha and Kagome where in the back seat of the car arms folded over chest, looking like the evil twins again.  
  
"HA HA! You should have seen the whoile thing from the point of a bystander! Ha ha!" Sango and Miroku were cracking up from the front of the car.  
  
Sango nudged Miroku in the ribs and gave him the 'you-better-not-mess-up- our-let's-go-to-the-carnival-together-plan-or-I-will-kick-your-ass' look. Miroku got a scared look and nodded.  
  
"So you guys. . . . how about hat carnival?" Miroku added in confidently.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes at him with a look of 'great-timing-genius!'  
  
"Well actually . . . I think we should go. Make us happier." Kagome said while turning to consult Inuyasha on this matter.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . hello!?" she pulled up his face to look at her to find him sleeping.  
  
"You're sleeping? Oh well . .. I guess we will have to talk to him tomorrow about it." She cntinued to hold his face in her hands and gaze at him.  
  
(*He's so cute when he is asleep.*) she thought dreamily. Miroku and Sango noticed this and Sango said:  
  
"You know what!? We don't need to ask him we'll be fine! Besides he always likes to bust the little game booths that they rig so you won't win." Sango said with a smile remembering this one time a year before.  
  
::::Flash back::::::::::  
  
"Ha! I Beat it! You suck! Ha! You suck rocks! Because you rigged it and I won! Ha!"  
  
"***grumble grumble***"  
  
The booth dude hands over giant bag of candy  
  
"WOOOHOO! Chocolate!"  
  
:::::::End of Flashback::::::::  
  
Sango smiled at that thought she remembered how he ate the whole bag within several minutes and how hyperactive he was. She had never seen any one talk so fast before in her life.  
  
"He's so heavy!" Kagome whined as she tried to pick up Inuyasha.  
  
"But the sad part is he is in shape too!" She continued.  
  
"Do you need any help Kagome?" Sango asked giggling at the girl holding the muscular man in her arms. She was about to give in and say 'yes' when he subconsciously snuggled into her stomach. She suddenly felt like a mother like she had possession over him. Sango and Miroku got closer to help when she started acting like a mad man or in this case, woman.  
  
"No! back away you fiends! I can handle him!" she said slowly backing away as if the had took him it would be the end of the world. She slowly lugged him up to the front door then into his bedroom where she plopped him on his bed and stared at him with adoring sparkly eyes. Miroku and Sango began to walk in when Sango shooed him away so they could have some 'girl talk'.  
  
"So Kagome you really like him don't you?" Sango giggled softly barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well. . . . umm . . I don't know . . ya I guess . . ya I do!" she said proud she could get it off of her chest.  
  
"What makes you like him so much . . I'm not saying I think he's a bad person I just think it would be interesting to hear what a friend thinks of another friend." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"Well he is kinda cute glances at him REALLY cute. Besides he is really sweet, and charming, and polite, and a gentleman, and hot, and cute, and sexy-" she blushed madly.  
  
"Oh my gosh did I just say that out loud!?"  
  
"HA HA HA! YES YOU DID! AAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Oh no! pretend I didn't say that!"  
  
"No way in hell! HAHAHAAAA! breathe that's priceless! Ahahahaaaa! 'sexy' ahahhaaaa! That's funny enough but ahaha! Polite!? Ahahahhaaaaa! Gentleman!? Priceless! Ahahaa! Sexy! Hahahhaaaa!"  
  
"Well he is a gentleman towards me" she said clearly miffed and clearly defensive of him.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes listening to the mad laughter.  
  
"huh?" he asked drowsily while getting up from his laying position.  
  
Kagome fell off the bed and hid her face.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't here anything!" Kagome shrieked fro under the bed. He glanced over at Sango who was holding her stomach with tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard.  
  
"no? why? What's so funny?" she relaxed she knew he wouldn't respond like that if he had actually heard her.  
  
"no nothing. Girl talk"  
  
"Oh . . . okay." Inuyasha said with a confused expression. He figured it was a matter he should leave alone.  
  
(*probably about her cat*) He rolled his eyes and tucked himself under the covers. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring wink and a playful nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Inuyasha you awake?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well I'm sliding under with you . . ." she gently pulled up the covers sure not to wake the sleeping boy.  
  
(* It's just so hard to believe when you think about it . . . something as simple as a boy can do that to you . . . I mean I'm just as simple as him but just as complicated too*) she thought, confusing herself. She snuggled into his just for warmth and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" Sango screeched in their ears. They both jumped awake startled holding their chests where their hearts are.  
  
"What in the seven hells Sango!?" Inuyasha yelped not to happy that he was disturbed from his peaceful sleep.  
  
"Do you know how late we were up last night? It's one in the afternoon! We need to eat lunch and go to the carnival! We are staying to see the fireworks at twelve!"  
  
"Well excuse me!" He said falling back into the bed and grabbing Kagome and placing her in the same position so he could rest his head under her chin.  
  
"NOW!" she yelled and left the room. Inuyasha gave out a small groan that clearly stated he didn't want to get up. Kagome was having a hard time getting out of bed too. Mostly because of Inuyasha. In her opinion he was really soft and she didn't want him to move which trapped her. She groaned in return and slowly moved his head off her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sleepy too. But think of the fun we will have tonight at the carnival! Besides knowing you, you have GOT to be hungry."  
  
With the mention of food he jumped up grabbed his clothes, tossed hers to her and ran into the bathroom to change, All without saying a word.  
  
She giggled and rolled her eyes. (* Him and his food . . . for some reason it reminds me of Souta . . . . I miss him . . .*) she grimaced with that thought. She had been trying to block it all out. She already felt the tears coming to her eyes as she sat down and tried to get a grip. She tried to remember what Inuyasha had said to her, that they would always be there for her. And she needed him right now.  
  
"I wonder where Kagome was she was only changing. . ." Inuyasha said a little worried about her and his stomach.  
  
"I'll go see what is the matter Inuyasha" Miroku said boldly  
  
"Oh no you won't you perv!" They both said in unison  
  
"I'll go" Inuyasha stated that clearly told everyone that there was no arguing about it and the final answer had been said. He took of and went to his room and knocked on the door.  
  
"ahem. . . Kagome? Are you all right in there? Can I come in?"  
  
he heard a muffled "yes" and he walked in.  
  
"Kagome are you . . .WOAH!" he practically flipped out when he saw her crying and almost landed on top of her when he went to the bed. He grabbed her and cradled her remembering that that was the only way to make her stop.  
  
"t-thank you!" she went into his chest.  
  
He felt so . . . sad seeing her like that . . it just bothered him. The fact that someone was crying, some that he loved, was crying and he couldn't do anything about it to help them.  
  
(*Damnit! Why do I feel this way about her?*) he thought as he continued to rock her like a baby in his arms. And she began to stop crying. He said cheerful words to her to help her feel better. He knew exactly why she was crying.  
  
"It'll be all right. Like I said before we are here for you. You need us right now and we need you. It's okay to feel that way just know that we are whole heartedly here for you. Your family knows you're okay and you need to try to remember the goods times and think of the fun you had with them rather then leading back to yourself that you think it is your fault.." she smiled up to him and hugged him as close as she could loving his presence. He ducked under and hugged her closer to him. Her head was on his shoulder breathing in the scent of his hair.  
  
(* it smells like grass. . . him and that dog of his . .*) she thought with a smile on her face until . . .  
  
Inuyasha had repositioned himself so he could hold her without his leg falling asleep and Kagome slipped off his lap.  
  
"Ack!" she yelped as she slid catching the sheet to try and stay on the bed. Inuyasha grabbed her and they both fell off the bed with loud yelps and of course . . . cussing (Inuyasha). Miroku opened the door a little and a small boy with redish-brown hair popped in. (shippou! Human form!)  
  
"Miroku . . what is he doing on top of her?" the little boy questioned really curiouse.  
  
When the to had fallen off the bed they had landed in a very . . .er . . awkward position. They had been too embarrassed to move and were just frozen there with wild blushes on their cheeks.  
  
" Wow Inuyasha . .Looks down at watch it's a little early isn't it?" Miroku asked with a smile. Inuyasha was about to explode and kill Miroku when Sango had jumped the boy and started beating him. When she was finished she turned to the two on the floor and she said. "I know it's not what it looks like!" she said giggling. Inuyasha closed his eyes shut trying to hide his mad blush but it was no use. The two finally went out of shock and the rolled over as far away from each other as they could within the room.  
  
"Come on!" he said finaly trying to hide the embarrassment. He grabbed Kagome swung her on his back and pulled Sango out the door with little Shippou hanging on her back.  
  
"I really need food" he said still blushing.  
  
"Now who's this little fella?" Kagome asked with adoring eyes tickling Shippou's tummy.  
  
"This is Shippou. He said that he moved next door.. . . but unfortunately his parents don't take very good care of him." Sango whispered Into Kagome's ear with sad eyes.  
  
(*Oh no . . .. . I bet he can come to the carnival with us . . . I wanted to spend some time with Inuyasha . . but I'm Sango and Miroku will watch him for that time . . .*) Kagome thought as she expressed what they thought they should do into Kagome's ear. They decided they would keep him with them most of the time. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked him.  
  
"Oh well umm . . . sure . . okay . ." Inuyasha answered figuring it was okay.  
  
"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed as she brought him into a death hug and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.  
  
"So you're Shippo huh? Well my name is Inuyasha!" He said cheerfully (the kiss gave him a boost)  
  
"Hello" the little boy said shyly to everyone when they introduced themselves. He had already known who Miroku was because he was the first one he met. Miroku was now holding his head and stalking down the stairs to the kitchen table where he began to eat.  
  
"I think you'll learn to like it here Shippo. . . we are a little crazy together but everything will be just fine . . I trust. Come one now! We have to go to lunch! That's why we are only having small bits of toast. Then after that we are going to the carnival! Okay Shippo?" Kagome explained then questioned sweetly.  
  
"Okay!" Shippo said clearly liking his new family.  
  
"Can I ask you guys something?" Shippo said meekly  
  
"Sure what is it?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Can I think of you guys as my family?" Shippo said waiting to be disappointed by the answer 'no'.  
  
They all paused to look at him feeling bad for him and adoring his cute personality.  
  
" . . Sure . ." Inuyasha said and pulled on a reassuring smile.  
  
Shippo pulled on the cutest, happiest face. He then proceeded to dub Inuyasha 'father', Kagome 'mother', Sango 'sis', and Miroku, 'bro'. They all laughed at the little boy's statement.  
  
"Thank you Mama!" Shippo said quite cutely. Kagome just smiled back, picked him up, and held him in her arms like a mother would.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha . . did you notice that Kagome is the mother and you are the father?" Miroku inquired with a mischievous smile. Inuyasha just slapped Miroku upside the head and clearly stated. "Yes . . I did" Then the little boy hearing that statement piped in cutely:  
  
"I wanted Kagome as my mamma and I thought Inuyasha would be a good match for a papa!" he smiled sweetly while Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other then blushed. Miroku and Sango cracked up and had to lean on each other for support. Inuyasha and Kagome gave them a warning glare and decided it was time to go. "Lets get out of here!" Inuyasha stated as he grabbed Kagome's hand and slung Shippo over his shoulder. Shippo giggled and hugged Inuyasha around his neck. They were out the door before anyone could say anything. Miroku and Sango heard the car starting and decided that they better move because they would, leave without them.  
  
They all arrived at the restaurant where they just ate and well, ate. Inuyasha decided to go a little slower than last time with the whole eating thing. They all chatted about what the carnival would be like.  
  
"The carnival is about an hour and a half away." Inuyasha said.  
  
"With the traffic" he added on.  
  
"Lets see . . . it is two o'clock right now and by the most we will be out of here by two thirty. Then it will take an hour and a half so we should arrive at about four." Sango stated looking down at her watch.  
  
"That should be perfect timing!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Shippo yelped smiling a big ol' happy smile.  
  
When Shippo was done eating he hopped on Kagome's lap and snuggled up to her waiting for everyone else to be done eating.  
  
Not much time later they were on the road and just pulling into the carnival and it was about 3:48.  
  
"Four adults and one child please" Inuyasha asked, handing over the money and grabbing the tickets.  
  
"Oh! This is going to be so much fun! We might as well do all the water rides and such before it gets dark" Kagome stated mater-o-factly.  
  
"Good idea." Inuyasha agreed. He wanted to be on Kagome's good side today.  
  
They went on the water rides and got perfectly soaked. Because of the long rides it had taken a while to go on all three. The sun was beginning to set and Sango and Miroku had decided what they were going to do.  
  
"Kagome . . Me and Miroku will take Shippo you and Inuyasha have a great time okay?" she whispered into Kagome's ear with a mischievous smile.  
  
Kagome just blushed and nodded. She then turned to Inuyasha and told them what the other two were doing and he blushed too.  
  
(* hmm. that's odd the sun is setting early . . . it is already getting dark . . must be daylight savings time or something . .*) Inuyasha thought with a curious expression on his face.  
  
Little stars were popping out one by one in the sky. Because they were in a somewhat rural area they could see almost all the constellations and planets.  
  
"Oh it's so cute!" he heard Kagome squeal.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked looking toward where Kagome was heading. He chased after her and saw her staring at a big cat plushie hanging over a stand.  
  
He suddenly got an evil smile and noticed that the thing was rigged. (he had a talent for seeing if they were or not.)  
  
(* ha! I can bust this guy, have him make a lot less money for cheating, and win Kagome that cat!*) he thought cheerfully.  
  
He stalked up to the man and handed him a dollar. He had to throw a baseball at a target to knock it down.  
  
"Good luck Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered from the sidelines which just gave him more confidence  
  
(*now to test my theory . . . .*)  
  
He threw the ball really hard at the target and listened carefully to hear the clunk of metal. He smirked. He had three more balls left. He looked around to se one of the prizes as a very heavy plastic vase.  
  
(* perfect . . .*)  
  
He threw the ball at the vase witch fell at the perfect angle that Inuyasha had calculated, and hit one of the supporters of the heavy target.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are doing!?" the man asked obviously outraged.  
  
"Stay back . ." Inuyasha replied as he threw a very fast ball at the other supporter.  
  
(* Hmm . . seems that the target is weak enough now . . .*) he thought as he threw his last ball at the target witch collapsed.  
  
"You see sir . . you rigged this! It is a very heavy metal target rather than a somewhat light wooden one like you claimed! I would like that cat plushie please!" Inuyasha said mater-o-factly with a smirk.  
  
Kagome just smiled at his intelligence and embraced the cat plushie tightly to her with big dewy eyes, admiring Inuyasha. To her surprise Inuyasha jumped over the counter and began setting the target back up. The man was a little shocked and confused but happy all the same that he got help with setting the heavy thing back up.  
  
"I trust you won't cheat anymore?" Inuyasha said with a smirk and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha! That was so sweet of you! And I love the plushie!" she chirped as she jumped Inuyasha and hugged him tightly with the plushie in between them.  
  
"Heh heh! blush no problem Kagome! I love busting people like that!" he said smiling a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Kagome . . can we go get some-- blush"  
  
Kagome had reached up and kissed him lightly on his lips.  
  
" . . chocolate . ." he finished with a blank shocked stare on his face. He still wasn't used to the fact that he had kissed a girl.  
  
"Sure thing!" she cooed.  
  
He continued to blush as he got a bag of chocolate and a candy necklace for Kagome.  
  
"Thank you! Now lets go on some rides!" she said happily with hopeful eyes,  
  
"Sure!"  
  
and once again: oh little did they know . .  
  
that Miroku and Sango were watching them from afare with little Shippo too absorbed in his cotton candy to care.  
  
"Looks like the two are doing great Sango!"  
  
"It seems our plan is working . .. . . but we still need another sceam to get them REAL close . . . it is almost the end of the summer . . and back to hell we go!"  
  
"Wait Sango! Summer! It's almost over!"  
  
"I know I don't want to go back to school either."  
  
"No! it is not that! What is going to happen to Kagome!?"  
  
" OH . . . we had a little talk when you guys were in the other room chatting after we had set up Inuyasha for the first time. . . sadly it looks as if she is going to move in with her aunt . . once it is time . ."  
  
"NO! WE ARE DOIN THIS ALL FOR NOTHING THEN! Poor Inuyasha's heart is going to shatter if she leaves! Especially if he is falling in love! Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Well you never know how it will work out! I still think we should give it a try . . ."  
  
"You're right Sango . ." Miroku agreed a little disappointed and a little scared for Inuyasha's sake. It would be bad for him to lose Kagome especially if he would go to school right after that. A double heart break.  
  
"Are you ready Kagome!? They say this thing goes really fast and it's really fun!" Inuyasha yelped cheerfully. When it came to games, rides, carnivals, and chocolate and stuff he was like a tiny little kid.  
  
"Sure thing!" she wailed as the roller coaster went off REALLY fast.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing like mad while the others on the ride were screaming and crying. Suddenly the cart went up on a loop and paused right at the middle of it. They were hanging up-side-down and the two were still laughing. Kagome was clutching her plushie as the little kid behind them began to cry. "Mama! We are stuck!" "No we aren't dear . .the ride is supposed to do that." The mother said frightened as the cart began to go again.  
  
"This is great Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as she clutched to him while they were heading for another loop. They went through it this time without pausing and then finally came to a stop back at the beginning.  
  
"I see you like roller coasters as much as I do!" Inuyasha squealed like a little school girl in a candy shop still clearly excited.  
  
"I could have sworn I would have gotten whiplash!" Kagome chirped.  
  
They both busted out laughing at the fact that they were happy they could have gotten whiplash.  
  
"Why don't we go on that ride next!?" she said clearly excited as she pointed towards this kewl looking ride. It was like the teacups at Disneyland just REALLY fast and it was an egg shaped dome with a small opening for them to get in.  
  
They hopped in together and Kagome hugged Inuyasha to her.  
  
"I've been in one of these before you better hang on to me!" Inuyasha complied to her request and hugged her to him.  
  
The ride started and they were flying around the seat like mad. They were both laughing and getting crushed to one side of the thing and then to the other as it spun around in really acute circles. They were jerking forward and back as the entire the were on tilted forward and the back till they were practically at a ninety degree angle facing the ground. They had no seat belts and they had no control over anything. Finally the ride settled down and stopped.  
  
"That was great Kagome!" It was getting late and they were walking around the moonlit park where not many people were left.  
  
"I wonder if the other two are holding up with Shippo" she asked Inuyasha with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Ha ha! I hope they are going through hell setting us up on crazy things like that! But I must admit I am having fun!" Inuyasha beamed  
  
"Ya I can't believe they thought setting us up might work! Might as well just go along with it . . .but I'm having fun too!"  
  
"HUH!? They knew about us!?" Miroku questioned outraged.  
  
"I guess they are smarter than we play them out to be!" Sango said just as wierded out as Miroku.  
  
"Might as well keep setting them up as long as they are willing to comply . ." Miroku stated just giving up on the fact.  
  
"Ya" Sango agreed.  
  
Shippo was still eating but this time a hot dog. They wanted the little kid not to get influenced by 'love' at such a young age. Especially with Miroku invovled.  
  
"Are you hungry Kagome?"  
  
"Ya, little bit want to get corn dogs?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
(*him and his food . . he is so sweet sometimes . . *)  
  
He paid for the food and they ate them happily.  
  
"Food! I like food!" Inuyasha said happily through a mouthful of corn dog.  
  
Kagome started giggling and Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
(* why did her giggle catch my attention? She's so pretty . . . wait! I Can't fall for a girl! Wait! I kissed her! More than once! Shit! I already fell for her! But she makes me happy . . I don't know why I'm denying it so much . . I do like her . . maybe even love her . . but how? In such a short time! Maybe there really is something called 'love at first sight' . . I guess I'm just going to have to quit being stubborn and give myself a chance . . .*)  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her with a quizzical face that told her he was in deep thought.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ?"  
  
"Huh!? Oh hi Kagome ya . . . uh . . sorry . . thinking" he said a little embarrassed he was just staring at her.  
  
"that's okay Inuyasha! Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
(* this could be my one chance to really find out if I'm a dumbass or I really know what I am doing . . somewhat doing . . I just have to plan my 'moves' right . . .*)  
  
He held her hand and walked up to the Ferris Wheel. The man noticed that they were holding hands and decided to stop them on the top after a couple rounds.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha it is so beautiful . ." she said with wide eyes looking out at the city.  
  
"blush but . . . but there is one thing m-more beautiful . ." he said his voice dripping with affection and embarrassment that she might think him a wierdo.  
  
"Oh that is so sweet Inuyasha!" she said as she cuddled up to him and looked at the sky with him.  
  
He blushed and continued to look up with her.  
  
Suddenly the fireworks went off and he couldn't help but notice the dazzling color in her eyes and her bright smile.  
  
(* now's my chance . .*)  
  
"K-kagome?" he stuttered trying to keep a grip on himself.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" she breathed at the sheer beauty of the night and the warmth coming from him.  
  
She looked up to face his deep purple eyes to see him staring affectionately at her. He leaned in and gently kissed her. She pulled him closer and he ducked his head making it more comfortable for both of them.  
  
(* hmm . . this is nice . . I guess I do like her . . and that's okay . .*)  
  
(* wow his lips are soft . . I like it! Wait what was I going to do . . oh well I don't really care right now . . *)  
  
"Yes! They are kissing Sango!"  
  
"Oh yay!"  
  
"I told you he makes a good papa and she is a good mama!" Shippo butted in but then remembered he wasn't supposed to be paying attention.  
  
"You know Shippo . . They really do . ." Sango said with a bright cheery smile on her face.  
  
"So romantic . ." she added with big sparkly eyes.  
  
"Yes Sango my dear very romantic . ." he pulled her chin up and kissed her gently.  
  
(* maybe I should have made them my aunt and uncle rather than my brother and sister . .*) Shippo thought curiously staring at the two in front of him and then the two on the Ferris Wheel in the background.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gently broke off and Inuyasha sighed. Kagoime sighed in return and held her plushie close to her. Then she lifted it up in the air and announced happily "My first gift from my boyfriend!"  
  
"Boy-friend!?" Inuyasha said with a bright blush.  
  
"Well ya kissed me now are you my boyfriend or not?" Kagome asked in mock anger.  
  
"Well I guess I am . . just never really thought of it that way . ." he said blushing but with a smile on his face.  
  
They turned back up at the sky and the last firework was shaped like a heart. The Ferris Wheel came down and the speakers around the park announced that they carnival was closing for the night.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all ran up to the couple who were hand-in-hand pretending like they were never spying on them.  
  
"Hey guys! We finally found you! Nice plushie Kagome!"  
  
"Isn't it great Sango!? Inuyasha won it for me!" she looked at Inuyasha with adoring eyes and he just gave a nervous chuckle and blushed.  
  
"wow Inuyasha you won that but you didn't bust anyone tonight?" Sango asked looking shocked.  
  
"Oh yes I did! The place I won that plushie from was rigged! I beat it and got the plushie for her"  
  
"You always had a talent for spotting rigged places." Miroku added in shaking his head with a smile.  
  
"Damn right!" Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Did you have fun Shippo?"  
  
"Yes I did mama!" The little boy squealed with dewy, adoring eyes.  
  
She smiled in return and picked him up. She glanced at Inuyasha with happy eyes, and he nodded back.  
  
They all walked to the car and hopped in. Inuyasha drove home where the all settled down.  
  
"Inuyasha . . me and Shippo are going to bed. You can hop I bed with us. I feel guilty I am using your bed and you have to sleep on the couch."  
  
"It's okay Kagome"  
  
"No I insist I don't need to feel giulty! She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room with her and Shippo.  
  
"Goodnight you two!" she said right as she closed the door.  
  
"Now Shippo are you sure that your mom won't mind that you are staying here?"  
  
"Actually she kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back. Miroku found me walking on the sidewalk."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! You can stay with us! Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"ya 'course" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was only around eight.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to sleep with you guys/ because I mean . ." he trailed off not exactly knowing any oidea of what he was saying. He just knew that sometimes older people like to be 'aloin' together.  
  
"blush"  
  
"blush"  
  
"Ya! Heh heh what did you think!? Wait that doesn't matter heh heh! We are fine! Inuyasha and me don't do anything! We are not married! We just know each other and he is taking care of me!" Kagome said nervously and Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
"Heh heh! Aren't you a little young to know about that stuff?" Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Know about what? I just know that sometimes older people like to be left alone in a room together sometimes."  
  
"Look we will tell you about that when you are older, and no, Kagome and I are fine heh heh!" Inuyasha added in with nervous laughter.  
  
"Okay! Goo'night!" the little boy piped in as he jumped under the covers and Inuyasha and Kagome just got under with him. Shippo was in the middle and he cuddled against the two and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out with them . . . and I hope that everything goes okay with Kagome and Inuyasha . . I would hate to see Inuyasha get hurt after his first time of falling in love . .goodnight Sango!" Miroku stated sadly as he walked into his room to go to bed.  
  
"Yes I hope so too. Goodnight Miroku!" Sango replied as she too headed to her room for some well needed sleep.  
Well I know you probably all hate me but think about this : If I am having a whole other sequel then why would this end terribly? Heh heh that is all I am going to say about that! Sorry this chapter took so long it was 19 pages! And I was sick home from hell on Earth (school) where I passed out because of this happy medicine my mom kept giving me so I could barely even walk let alone work on the computer! Well I added Shippo! Like people requested so no worries! I'm starting my new chappie right now called: "The summer is winding down! And what about Kagome's family!?" please stick with me! And remember I am changing the title . actually no I won't I will keep it the same! But I will still have the sequel to work on! Please review! 


	13. The Summer is Winding Down! And What Abo...

One Boy, One Girl  
  
The Summer is Winding Down! And What About Kagome's Family!?  
  
"sigh hm .ugn . . Inuyashaaaaaa?" Kagome slurred just waking up.  
  
"hmm?" she heard muffled through a pillow.  
  
"are you up?"  
  
"ya are you?"  
  
"ya . . where is Shippo?"  
  
"I heard him leave earlier."  
  
Inuyasha turned from his stomach onto his side to face Kagome who turned and look at him too.  
  
"the carnival was fun!" Kagome said clearly showing that she would remember it forever.  
  
"Ya it was the best yet! Especially because I busted that guy! Man carnival chocolate is so deranged but so good .. . ."  
  
She giggled and sighed she looked up at him.  
  
"Kagome . .?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Where are you going to go when the summer is over? I mean we are selling this place because our college meaning me Miroku and Sango, have dorms. We were going to sell this place and get part time jobs to keep up with ourselves."  
  
"Oh . . well I was thinking I was going to move in with my aunt. . ." she said with sad eyes.  
  
"Do you think you would see us again?"  
  
"no . ." she couldn't look at him it hurt to much that she would lose such good friends.  
  
"Oh . ." he looked down at his hands witch suddenly seemed REALLY interesting.  
  
"Do you think we should try and contact you aunt?"  
  
"Yes I do . . ."  
  
"Okay come on . . . I trust you know her phone number?"  
  
She nodded. They both headed downstairs without changing, solemnly, as if someone had died.  
  
"Hey guys! What is wrong wi-" Miroku was silenced when Inuyasha put up a hand and kept walking with Kagome to the guest room.  
  
"Here is the phone . . I leave you to speak with them" as he turned around to leave Kagome stopped him.  
  
"No Inuyasha! Wait! I want you to be here with me when I talk . . please?"  
  
He nodded and she dialed the number.  
  
Phone Conversation:  
  
Hello auntie?  
  
\Kagome . . is that you?  
  
Yes it is I needed to talk to you.  
  
Well dear me! Your family has been so worried about you!  
  
What do you mean auntie they were caught in a fire.  
  
Ya! And someone called the fire station and they just made it out! I am sorry to say your grandfather didn't make it out alive . . we couldn't find Buyo either.  
  
w-what. .. . I thought they were dead I was the one that called the fire department and left with Buyo . .. he must have been outside when the fire started. . .  
  
No they made it! We still can't believe you are safe! Where have you been staying all this time?  
  
Well someone found me crying in an alley. His name is Inuyasha. He brought me to his house where his two roommates Sango and Miroku took care of me! They have been oh so nice! They are my best friends! Where is my mother?  
  
She is right here with me! Would you like to speak to her?  
  
Yes I would . . .  
  
Hello my baby! I am so glad you are safe! We escaped with a couple of burns and ended up in the hospital for a while but we are fine now! Now who is this boy you speak of that helped you?  
  
His name is Inuyasha w-w-would you like to talk to him?  
  
If he is the one that took care of you of course!  
  
Okay . .  
  
She turned to Inuyasha with a scared look of disbelief  
  
"Inuyasha . . my family made it out all right all accept for my grandpa . . my mom wants to talk to you . ." she had a frozen empty face of shock as she handed over the phone.  
  
H-hello?  
  
Hello! Are you Inuyasha!?  
  
Yes I am  
  
I am so glad you took care of my baby! We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts!  
  
You're welcome . . .  
  
So how old are you young man?  
  
I'm twenty . . I just turned twenty about two months ago . .  
  
Oh! What have you guys been doing all this time? Your roommates, you, and Kagome?  
  
Well . . . we just went to the carnival together and we have gone a couple other places .. . Kagome's has been terribly worried about you.  
  
Oh really? Can you tell me exactly what happened?  
  
He turned to face Kagome and covered the receiver with his hand.  
  
"Kagome? Can I tell your mother about how you ran away and stuff?" he was being really gentle knowing this was a sensitive spot. She nodded in return . .  
  
Yes I can.  
  
Oh okay I will wait until you are finished.  
  
Kagome wanted to run away from home because she thought that it wasn't fair that you kept her from going out in the world, getting a job, and starting her own life in her own house. When she was on her way out to that shrine of yours she ran away. She decided that she needed to sneak back and get supplies later. She wanted to get a taste of the world. That is what she told me. When she sneaked back the house and shrine were on fire. Buyo ran out to her and she thought you were dead and she blamed it on herself. She called the fire department grabbed Buyo and ran into an alley where she cried. My dog led me to her and I helped her. And that is pretty much the story . . .  
  
Oh . . well thank you . . may I speak to her now?  
  
Sure . .hold on . . .  
  
Hello?  
  
Hello Kagome. I understand that you have had it hard and that they have taken very good care of you and I glad for that. But you are going to have to come home at the end of the summer. They are rebuilding the house and the shrine. The house will be done by then. You need to come home so you can go to college.  
  
I understand . . when do I come?  
  
Well I will let you hang out with your friends until one week before school starts. That is exactly six days from now. Okay?  
  
Okay.  
  
Well I will talk to you later! I am so happy you are safe! And please thank Inuyasha again!  
  
I will  
  
Bye  
  
Bye.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone with a sulky face and hollow eyes.  
  
"what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked clearly worried.  
  
" I have to pack up and go home in six days . ." she said in monotone  
  
"what!? B-b-but you can't! we have had so much fun! B-b-but . ." he gave up protesting and he understood there was no point arguing it.  
  
"I understand . ." He breathed clearly upset he would have to leave Kagome.  
  
With that answer she burst out crying and buried herself in his chest sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I-I-I-I don't want to lose you guys!" she wailed.  
  
"I know Kagome . . try to calm down . . ." He was really hurt inside but he understood and he knew he had to be strong for her then.  
  
"I'm so g-g-glad they are safe b-b-but I don't wanna go!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched and then grimaced. He hated seeing her like this. She was like a small child. So . .vulnerable.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be okay Kagome! Your parents love you and that is what counts. As much as we hate to see you go, and as much as it hurts, it is the best part of friendship. Letting go and moving on, still knowing that we will be here for you no matter what you say, think, or do." He said shakily but then put on his old smirk and looked Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"Don't ever think that we will forget about you .. that is just plain mean!" he said with mock anger of a two year old.  
  
"Na ah!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
they continued that way as if they were two small children fighting over who owned a barbie doll.  
  
"That is what I am going to miss though!" she said wiping her eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"Your retarted humor!"  
  
"Retarted? Isn't it retarded?"  
  
"No! you don't want to make fun of retarded people now do you?"  
  
"I guess not . . but hey! Every time you say that word think of me! I'm just tart-tastic!" he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Inuyasha . ."  
  
"I am going to miss you too Kagome . ." He hugged her to him for a moment before helping her up and leading her out the door where he told her to wait. He went and explained the situation to everyone with a sad smile. They were all really sad. Sango, with tears glistening in her eyes, walked up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"We're gonna miss you kid!" Sango sniffed Into Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Miroku went to hug Kagome when she, Inuyasha, and Sango stopped him and all said at once:  
  
"Nothing perverted!"  
  
"sheesh! I won't!" with that he hugged Kagome and told her that he, too, would miss her.  
  
She wiped away tears but tried to keep the hope alive.  
  
"Hey you guys! You are acting like I am already gone! I still have five days with you!"  
  
"Then lets make it the best six days of our lives." Inuyasha smiled hopefully.  
Sorry the story is coming to an end! But remember! This REALLY isn't the end! Once this is posted the sequel "One Boy, One Girl, Back to School Again!" will be up sorry the chapter was so short! Next Chapter: "I guess that is where you belong! Goodbye Kagome!" Please review! 


	14. I Guess That is Where You Belong! Goodby...

One Boy, One Girl  
  
I Guess That is Where You Belong! Goodbye Kagome!  
  
That week was really gloomy. They tried to have fun, But the only thing that came to their minds was that in a couple of days Kagome would be gone. They were all sitting around the dinner table just talking about all the things they had encountered in their time together.  
  
"You know Miroku. . . me and Kagome knew you two were setting us up all along." Inuyasha said with a smirk picking at his food.  
  
"Oh ya we knew!" Sango glared at Miroku clearly telling him he was an idiot.  
  
"Nani!? How would you know that?" Kagome asked curiouse to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh . er . .. . nothing" Sango said with a blush  
  
"Oh it was because both of them were spying on you when you two went to the carnival!"  
  
"SHIPPO!" Miroku and Sango screeched with veins popping on their heads.  
  
"So you were spying on us all along eh?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"MHMM .. . . SORRY!" The two panicked in unison.  
  
"Oh remember the mouse!?" Miroku piped in laughing his head off.  
  
"Ha ha yes!" Inuyasha and Sango laughed with them.  
  
"Hey that was NOT funny!" Kagome said clearly miffed.  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing and kept silent not wanting to lose what he had already gained with her. The other two noticed this and laughed harder.  
  
"Ha ha! Inuyasha is trying to score points!" Sango giggled which just caused Shippo to laugh and the other two to blush.  
  
"really Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Wel . .. . umm . . ya .." he blushed a even deeper shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! That was sweet of you!" she leaned over and kissed him. And for the first time they started the whole 'kissy-ish kissing' incident. Because she was leaning over she fell out of her chair and onto his where he too fell off and they both ended up on the floor. They were still kissing of course because I already told you! They were doing the whole 'kissy-ish kissing' thing.  
  
Miroku covered Shippo's eyes and proceeded to yell at them.  
  
"Hey come on you guys that is just plain GROSS!!" Miroku said with a twisted up face. Inuyasha and Kagome just popped up and sat back down in their seats with blushes.  
  
"Well that is what you and Sango do all the time!" Kagome protested.  
  
"pause Is that what we look like?"  
  
"Mhmm." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Oh sorry 'bout that!" Sango blushed embarrassed.  
  
"hey lemmego! Lemmesee!" Shippo protested and pushed Miroku's hand away.  
  
"What was it Miroku?" the little boy inquired.  
  
"We will tell you when you are older." Kagome said sweetly to him.  
  
"What do you guys want to do? Kagome has only got three days left with us . . ." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"Well we could play . . Twister!" Sango yelped as if it were ground breaking news.  
  
"Well what do you say Kagome? You get to choose!"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha!"  
  
so they broke out Twister with the excited laughter of Shippo. Shippo wanted to be the spinner-spinning-person so they let him.  
  
"Okay!giggle right hand yellow!"  
  
It was their first move so it wasn't very hard. "Left foot blue!" Once again-simple. And so the time past and as they usually did they got violent and Kagome decided to get in on the fun too.  
  
"Right hand green!giggle"  
  
"watch out Kagome comin' under you! Ku ku ku!" Inuyasha cackled as he ducked under her stomach and with cat like grace arched his back and touched the blue mark, gaining his balance back.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha! Damnit I am going to fall!"  
  
"Ha ha! Just what I wanted!"  
  
"You are under me dumb ass!"  
  
"Oh . . . don't fall! Wait do! I', strong enough to hold it!"  
  
"Strong my ass!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"grr . . ."  
  
Miroku and Sango were having their own problems. Miroku was in the stance of a crab walk. (you know your back toward the ground) Sango was barely making it herself. Though she was on all four limbs, she only had firm support to keep balance on two.  
  
"Miroku don't you even think of moving your ass!" Sango warned with steely eyes and an edge in her voice.  
  
"I'll move whenever the hell I wanna! This is a game damnit!" he said angrily then smirked when he found the perfect blue spot to put his hand-it was right next to Sango's.  
  
"Ha!" he cheered when he put his hand there and saw Sango's balance waver.  
  
"Oh you are going to regret it if I fall!" Sango warned.  
  
"Kiss. My. Ass!" Miroku said cackling like some crazed person when he shifted his hand a little knocking one of her supports loose.  
  
"Damn you!" she yelped as she fell and Shippo began to laugh. "ha ha! Left foot blue!"  
  
"Kagome did this weird twist thing as she swung her leg over Inuyasha and propped herself up crab style upside down. All at the same time Inuyasha did the same except one leg was over Kagome and one leg was under in a very awkward crab stance. Miroku, now with free space because of Sango's absence, slowly inched toward the other two, ready to strike them down.  
  
"Hmm Inuyasha not bad . ."  
  
"Heh a lot better than you wench!"  
  
"None of you are better than me!" Miroku said with a 'tone' to his voice. The other two disregarded it and now had a new plan to take out the pervert before each other.  
  
"Right foot red!"  
  
Inuyasha swung his body around obviously showing that he was athletic, and has great muscle he landed neatly with his foot on the red circle and the other remained where it needed to be. The pervert advanced on Inuyasha, he arched his arm to reach his target, and caused Inuyasha to move. Inuyasha momentarily lost his balance but soon gained it back with a smirk.  
  
"Left foot!Giggle red!"  
  
"Just what I needed pervert!" Inuyasha said as he swung around and reached his target.  
  
"Oi! Inuyasha!" Miroku warned as he lost his balance and tried to regain it, only to fall.  
  
"Damn you!" Miroku huffed angrily and went to the sidelines to glare angrily with Sango.  
  
"It's your turn wench . ." Inuyasha hissed in her ear.  
  
"Right hand blue!"  
  
"Ha! I got you!" they both said with determination as they made their 'moves'.  
  
Because Inuyasha main supporting leg was right near Kagome she ducked down to make sure he would fall.  
  
"Ku Ku Ku . . . Goodbye Inuyasha" She said with a smirk as she placed her hand down making him lose his balance. "You're going down with me wench!" He yelled, too, with a smirk on his face and twisted so that her hand slipped. They both hit the ground at the semi-same time and they called it a tie.  
  
"Good game guys!" Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango all congratulated themselves somehow happy all of the sudden.  
  
"Woah! Look at the time! 11:45! It looks like it is time for Shippo to go to bed!" Kagome said very motherly to the little boy as he dozed off in her arms.  
  
"Comin' to bed Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm .. . .uh sure. Goo'night guys!" ith that he headed off to the room with Kagome and Shippo.  
  
Kagome slipped under the covers and she gently fell asleep after saying goodnight to Inuyasha and feeding her fat, lazy cat. Inuyasha just stared at her relaxed sleeping face deep in thought.  
  
(* she is so beautiful . . . it is hard to believe I have become this attached in such a short summer. . . wow two more days . . and on the final day she is leaving . . so technically one more day with her . . . I really am going to miss her . . hell on Earth (once again . .school) sure won't help me any bit . .*)  
  
He slowly sunk into an uneasy, restless sleep.  
  
"Inu-kun wake up . . wake up . ." Kagome said gently to the sleeping boy. She brushed away his unruly bangs and looked at his face. He looked so innocent. The face of a young child curious of the world.  
  
"sigh I'm gunna miss you Inu-kun . ." she said sadly stroking his soft face. He stirred lightly in his sleep and got closer to the warmth of her hand by nuzzling his cheek against it. She smiled weakly.  
  
(* just like a little child*)  
  
His eyes slowly opened and they glistened with the natural morning tears of sleepiness. She decided she would never forget those eyes. How soft they were when he wasn't trying to act tough, and the beautiful and unusual shade of purple they were. Sadly, it took something like leaving them forever to make her realize things.  
  
"what's wrong Kagome?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and moving the hot covers off him.  
  
"Nothing . . it is just unfortunately it takes something like leaving you guys forever to make me realize how much you all mean to me" she said sadly.  
  
"Hey! It won't be forever! We will always be with you! And even if your mind forgets your heart will always remember friendship. And it is quite unfortunate that no matter how much you try to cherish something you can never understand things until something you don't ant happens." He said with a reassuring smile that was only a mask of the despair he truly felt.  
  
They all tried to enjoy the day but they knew that tomorrow morning they would have to bid adieu to their new but very good friend of theirs that had quickly become family. They didn't have breakfast, but they had a very silent lunch. They all stared at their food. To them it was truly like losing a family member. At dinner they had small conversation and Shippo cried saddened by the fact that he would lose his only mother that cared for him.  
  
Sleep did not come easy for them. Kagome was already packed up and they were all restless. If any person from the outside were to walk in they would be hit by the shear impact of gloom and despair that was the aura that filled the room. Inuyasha silently got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink and think things over. He was surprised to find Sango and Miroku already there with a glass of milk in their hands.  
  
"Restless too?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yes I am ... . do you guys want cookies with those?"  
  
"Sure" Sango said with sorrow.  
  
They all munched on cookies and sipped milk until they heard someone coming.  
  
"what are you guys doing here?" Kagome questioned looking around the room to see Sango in her lazy shirt and women's boxer combo pajama thingy, and Inuyasha and Miroku in their boxers.  
  
"We couldn't sleep." Inuyasha inquired pouring a glass of milk for her.  
  
"Thank you.. ."  
  
"mhmm"  
  
"It is already morning . . it seems that we all woke up early I the morning and came here. The sun is rising." Miroku stated looking out of the window.  
  
"I better get dressed . ." Kagome said sadly stalking off to her room, holding back tears of sadness but also smiling out of joy that she would see her family.  
  
It was about two hours later and they were all in the front yard saying goodbye to Kagome and her fat cat Buyo. She was to take the bus down the street to her house.  
  
They all hugged her and said goodbye slowly and sadly. All but Inuyasha. He waited along the sidelines for his turn.  
  
"Kagome . . .?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
" Look . . you have become part of our family . . and we never want you to forget us or us to forget you. You mean a lot to us Kagome and we are glad that you can be with your family. Remember. Even if your mind forgets your heart will always remember. . . This is from us so you can remember us when you are feeling down . ." He pulled out a big golden heart lock-it with silver embroidery.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! It is beautiful! Thank you guys so much!" she exclaimed while he hooked it around her neck.  
  
"Open it Kagome. . ."  
  
She opened it to find a smaller version of the pictures they had taken the first time they met. One side had the boys in the women's clothes and the other side had Kagome and Sango dressed in the guy's clothes.  
  
"She gasped and began to cry into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"we were hoping that silly picture of us would cheer you up . ." he said sadly as he hugged her to him and whispered encouraging things into her ear. They all came and embraced her in a giant hug as the bus finally arrived at the stop. Inuyasha wiped a tear from her cheek as they all said their final good-byes. She took one last look at those beautiful eyes and turned away to hop on the bus. The last words she heard from Inuyasha were  
  
"Good luck at hell on earth!" She smiled weakly and thought about them with tears as the bus drove away and the last she say of them was them all huddled together waving with little Shippo sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
Sorry if it sucked! But remember this isn't the end! Now look for the sequel "One Boy, One Girl, Back to School Again!"  
  
It WILL be posted by the time you read this. Flame me if you want because Kagome leaves but you know what!? Think about this: how could I make a whole other sequel if she is gone eh? That is all I am going to tell you please! Review!  
  
PS: School really IS Hell on Earth or at least at mine PRA Quiver ugn I hate that place! Oh and the sequel will have Sesshoumoru and Kouga like I said it would along with his demented little French mouse Aphid. There will also be Rin and more! BUT ABSOLUTALY NOT KIKYO. Nothing against people who like Kikyo it is just in my fan fic it is a love between Kagome and Inuyasha! Not Inuyasha and Kikyo! Flame me if you want! I still think it will be a great story! Arigato for staying with me! (thank you for staying with me!)  
  
Chou! (ciao is how it is actually spelled . . I think . . ) 


End file.
